


Don't Let Them Look Through The Curtains

by DarkMindVagabond



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, How Do I Tag, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, a ton of sex, actually there is plot, just lots of brother sister sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMindVagabond/pseuds/DarkMindVagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curtains are made of soft material that block out the unwanted light... And shield people from seeing what lies beyond. Deep within these dark walls, hide the secrets of the Agreste family. Some are more dark than others... And most are illegal. But who will stop them? Certainly not themselves... They will need help. But it will be tough listening to reason between Mrs. Agreste: The Photographer "alcoholic", Gabriel Agreste: The Fashion Designer "Adulterer",  Adrien Agreste: The Hot Model "Drug Addict", and Gracelyn Agreste: The Prideful Vocalist "Incestuous slut".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We'll Be A Perfect Family

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Mrs. Agreste is at home and Adrien has a sister... And their entire family is incredibly fucked up. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! There will be Incest, drug/alcohol abuse, and adultery. The story is based on the song Dollhouse, by Melanie Martinez.  
> For anyone who would like to know what Gracelyn looks like, here's the link! I drew her myself, and she has a tattoo on her ass, yes. It wasn't MY idea! It was Adrien's. Blame him!  
> http://mutanicmayhem.deviantart.com/art/Gracelyn-Agreste-622473563  
> (Copy and paste, friends. Copy and paste)  
> ALSO!!! For those who are interested in seeing BS sex scenes, drawn by me, they are also on my DA page ^-^

D.O.L.L.H.O.U.S.E.

I see things that nobody else sees.

The words are far truer than she cares to realize. She knows everything that goes on within the walls of this beautiful house of lies. The secret of the family goes deeper than the basement under the floorboards. Everybody that knows the Agreste name sees nothing but success when thinking of them and their family.

Gabriel Agreste, world famous fashion designer. His line of work has more recognition than Jagged Stone's records. To the jewel infused handbags to the top dollar leather trench coats with chinchilla fur collars, he is a successful businessman with a beautiful wife and loving children.

Melanee Agreste, well known photographer. Her works are coasting the internet like a surfboard over rough waters. She's a beauty to behold and if not married, a well desired woman across all of France. Her children take precedence in her life and she'd give the world to them in a heartbeat.

Adrien Agreste, teenage model. His father's company wouldn't be as good as it was now if it wasn't for his son to model his work for him. The face on billboards, street corners, and magazines, Adrien has everything that a teenage boy could ask for.

Gracelyn Agreste, vocal prodigy. She's been featured in more Jagged Stone songs than there are stars in the skies. When anyone thinks of a voice that can change octaves in the blink of an eye and make the audience ask for more, they think Gracelyn Agreste.

They are the perfect family, right?

Wrong.

Gracelyn's biggest obstacle at the moment is the red stain in the pure white rug in their foyer. On her knees, scrubbing at the stain, her heart thudded in her chest at the thought of someone seeing this impure stain. The red soaked into the carpet like blood and smelled of fermentation. Tiny shards of glass found their way into her hands and she flinched as her hand began to bleed from the vicious movements of the brush on the carpet going back and forth.

The house was relatively quiet to her… Or maybe that is because she decides to block everything out. But something that can be heard across the house? The sound of sweat covered skin slapping together and the squeaks of a mahogany desk on a marble tiled floor. Gracelyn blushes. Her thoughts go from one place and then back to the task at hand.

The bleach began to eat at the stain and she watched as the slight red went to pure white once again and she stood up off her knees, carrying the cleaning supplies back into the kitchen and stowing them away for another time. Gracelyn takes care of her cuts at the sink and slides on black leather gloves to hide the bandages from sight.

Her legs carry her from the kitchen and up the stairs to the long hallway. On the first left was her father's office. That's where the squeaking was located. Gracelyn knew exactly what was happening behind those doors so she continued to walk by, her face staying neutral. The first right was her parent's bedroom. The door was open and the bed was unmade and articles of clothing were scattered generously across the carpet and bedspread. She continued.

The next right was her mother's darkroom, where she spent most of her time. In fact, she was in there right now, developing her latest works in chemicals that can make any normal man pass out. She continued.

The next left was her brother's bedroom. Despite her parent's ignorance, Gracelyn could smell the stench of expensive bought cologne oozing from the doors. To cover the cannabis smell, perhaps. Gracelyn knows all too well what goes on behind those closed doors. About what is in his dresser, nightstand, and trash bin. Gracelyn continues.

She stops at the final door on the left and turns on her heel, entering the room with purpose, closing the door behind her and locking it. She strips herself of clothes and grabs her pale blue silk robe from her bed, tying it around her waist and sitting herself at the computer, her legs spread wide open like a book cover. She began to browse the web with absent fingers typing at the keyboard and lazy eyes scanning the screen. Eventually, it became too much for her tired eyes and she lied down on her baby blue silk bed and relaxed into the cold fabric, the chill running from her spine to her toes, and she sighed with perfect content. Blissful ignorance.

Any moment, her brother would open the door. It was almost 8 PM. Melanee and Gabriel have a black tie party to attend tonight and they will be gone all night long.

It's the perfect time for Gracelyn to indulge in her sick distractions. She knows just how wrong it is for them to partake in such things. But when has things being wrong ever stopped this family? Between her mother dropping the wine glass on the carpet and leaving it for someone else to clean, her father indulging himself in that sophisticated, red streaked assistant of his, and her brother having a bad addiction to a hallucinogenic, this is mild… Right?

Time stops for Gracelyn when the door opens and the only thing visible is her body sprawled on the bed with her silk robe parted slightly, showing off her cream colored legs in the glistening moonlight. Her blond hair lay like a pool of gold behind her head and shined with the glitter covering it like stars. Her lips were parted and her breath was even, any sense of nervousness completely gone from her body.

Adrien stands there, the large roach in his teeth completely forgotten as he puts it out on her desk and brushes the ashes into the garbage bin. His feet are bare and cold against the tile floor and his chest uncovered by the shirt he usually wears. He stands at the foot of her bed in nothing but a pair of blue jeans. His hair is slightly ruffled and his cheeks bright red at the sight of her.

Gracelyn blushes in turn and beckons him to come closer with his fingers. He obeys like a well-trained pup and crawls up her bed, his body encasing hers with his strong arms resting next to her head and his legs nestled between her thighs. Her fingers find themselves around his neck and he's dragged into the sensation of her slowly squeezing the life from him. His heart bangs against his ribcage as she makes a slow, sultry move towards his neck, arching herself off the bed slowly, her lips closing the distance between skin and skin. He breathes and his eyes slide shut.

They have never said a word between these encounters they have. It's always just moans, grunts, and slaps. Never was an intelligible word used. Because it seemed as if, for a few hours, they were not blood related… She was just a girl on a bed and he was just a guy, ready to take her on that bed.

Gracelyn makes Adrien strip his jeans first. The fabric tangles around his legs for an awkward moment as he urgently kicks them to the floor. Gracelyn's shoulders roll forward as she slowly shrugs free of the soft silk around her body, now a discarded heap next to blue jeans. Adrien leans forward and kisses her. His lips are a tang of cold lemonade, peppermint, and dope. She's become used to this taste on her tongue and adores it every time his own dives into her mouth, coating her lips and her teeth in his salivating tastes.

His breath hitches as her hands move from his shoulders and down his back, previous scrapes still not healed. Gracelyn makes it her business to always leave marks on her brother. Whether it is a hickey, claw mark, or bruise, there's always a mark after the encounter. Just like he does to her. Except, his marks are usually bruises or hickeys. He doesn't claw. He doesn't scratch. He sucks and smacks and it drives Gracelyn crazy.

Nails crawl down his flesh and towards the curve of his bum and they curve into the tender flesh, making Adrien purr. Gracelyn grins. Adrien reaches towards the crown of her head and runs his fingers through the golden locks beneath her and gently ghosting them down your torso and towards her core. He felt her heat from his hand as it slowly slides into the wetness that made a damp spot upon the bedspread. It feels like warm honey.

Gracelyn moans softly, her nails digging deeper into his ass. He grunts as his fingers spread her apart and dive deep into her, slicing the wet sounds in time with the way her hips bucked at his digits. His breath crawls up her nose and he pants rapidly as he shoves his fingers deep in her cunt, making her moan and squirm under his strong body. She was close. He could feel it in the way she was contracting around his fingers. He wouldn't let her go that quickly though.

He removed his fingers from inside of her and brought them to her mouth, letting her clean his fingers free of her wet liquids. She eagerly accepts. Her tongue dances around his finger, gently licking in between every space before sucking on his middle finger. Adrien groaned and reached for her hands, holding them above her head and used one hand to position himself to the entrance of her warm, wet center.

Her walls spread apart, eager to accept his wide girth inside of her. He used his cock like a piston, shoving inside at angry, rapid paces. His hips bucked angrily as her bed squeaked with every move he made. His bright green eyes stared deep within her piercing blue ones and he fisted his hand in her hair, moving at the pace of a wild animal. Gracelyn wound her legs around his hips and gripped the bars behind her pillows, trying desperately to meet his thrusts in turn.

The act was fast, rough, and angry. Adrien would near his orgasm every time she had hers but before he could finish, he pulled out and put her on her hands and knees on the bed. He stood on his knees and forced her face into the mattress before thrusting hard and fast, ready to explode. Her mind was spinning with pleasure, after already coming, she was about to near her second euphoria.

Adrien began to assault her ass with hard, loud smacks of his hands, bruising the pale flesh with red blisters. Gracelyn's moans turned into high pitched squeaks and screams of pleasure. Her pussy grew incredibly tight around his cock every time he slapped her and he kept it up, hoping to milk this orgasm as much as physically possible. One hard, bed shaking thrust and slap later, Adrien pulled out of her, releasing his load across her back and ass, coating the ends of her hair with the sticky white liquid in the process.

Gracelyn's hands went to her clit and she began to rub vigorously and wiggled her cum covered ass. It only took a few seconds before she finally came, her legs shaking and her back arching as she did so. Her pussy oozed her own cum as she collapsed on the cold sheets, covered in sweat and her brother's cum. She panted and gasped as her brother in turn fell down next to her, smiling a wicked smile.

She smiled back, reaching out and touching his lips, dragging them down his chest and then turning on her back, her chest rising and falling with every passing second. Adrien slid over to her and put his head down on her stomach, his hair sticking to the sweaty skin below him. She smiled and ran her fingers through his blond locks… This was wrong. They knew it. A brother and sister having sex... Wrong on many levels and frowned upon no matter how fucked up your family is… But they loved it. It felt so dangerous, fucked up, disgusting, but… Even with all of that, they could never stop.

This wasn't love. They didn't love each other. They lusted each other. For such a long time, Gracelyn's panties always got soaked at Adrien's modeling shoots. Adrien always watched the curve of Gracelyn's ass every time she opened that pretty mouth of hers. He stared at her tits, admired her bum, fainted over her legs… Gracelyn couldn't get enough of Adrien's dick. It was long, thick and perfect for her tight cunt. His hands were rough and angry, but soft and untouched. His lips are a drug, and in some ways, addicting. Just like the weed he smokes.

She lusts for his body, playing with her pussy to the sight of his pictures. Adrien rubs his cock when she struts around the house in small miniskirts and tight tank tops. They are nothing but sex objects to each other… But they still love each other like any brother and sister would. Just… with benefits.

And this? It is basic to what their father does behind closed doors.


	2. Your Bitter Taste Won't Let Me Be

The day came time for school to be set back in motion and although Gabriel protested, Melanee insisted that the two be sent to school. Adrien and Gracelyn didn't argue at all. Gracelyn got Adrien's approval of her first day outfit, a short white skirt and pure pink blouse with floral lace patterns. Her shoes were simple white flats. Gracelyn was the vision of virgin. Though her virginity had been nonexistent for several years, no one at school needed to know that.

Gracelyn went into the school first; Adrien hung back because of an old man being hurt by a passerby. Since Gracelyn has never actually helped someone without also hurting them, she doesn't any longer. Besides—Adrien is always there to help and it makes Gracelyn happy to know how much of a good spirited brother she has. When she entered the school, students in the courtyard recognized her immediately.

"Gracelyn Agreste?! At our school?"

"She's even hotter in person!"

"What do you think she's doing here?"

"Duh! She's a student now!"

Gracelyn was blushing at everyone's words. She knew that she was making her family name proud. Just as Adrien will at his photo shoot later today. The idea of the shoot made Gracelyn's head swim with impure thoughts. Her face went redder as she moved towards her assigned class.

When the door opened, everyone looked up and they stared, smiling wide.

"Ah, you must be Gracelyn." The woman at the front of the class stated with a warm smile. Gracelyn smiled back, holding out her class list for her to sign off on. New students always got the list to make sure they got to their proper classes. If not all the teachers signed off on them, the principal would direct them to their actual classes.

The woman, Ms. Bustier, gave the paper back to Gracelyn and smiled as she told her to sit down at an empty seat. The seat in the back of the class was free, next to a boy with orange headphones and a red snapback hat. She pulled her short skirt down slightly and blushed as her thighs came in contact with the cold polished wooden bench.

"Ms. Agreste, what would you like me to call you? Is there something you prefer other than your name?" Gracelyn couldn't help but blush. This woman was so sweet!

"Grace. Not Gracelyn, just Grace, ma'am." Ms. Bustier nodded and wrote it down on the paper in front of her. It was starting to irk Gracelyn that her brother hadn't shown up yet.

"Ma'am, my brother hasn't showed up yet. Can I go find him?" Ms. Bustier nodded and Gracelyn jumped up, scampering down the steps and practically flashing everyone what color underwear she was sporting for the day. She opened the door and went to find Adrien. Where could he be?

Just then, Gracelyn smelled it… Cannabis. Again! She opened the boy's locker room door and saw her brother against the wall, a roach between his lips and his eyes wide with fear. Gracelyn snatched it from his mouth and ran it under a sink faucet before throwing it in the toilet and flushing it down.

"Grace! What is the matter with you!?" He shouted. Gracelyn growled.

"It's the first freaking day! You cannot smoke in the locker room! Especially not weed!" She said, narrowing her eyes in anger. Adrien groaned and looked the other way.

"Ugh, please learn that smoking can't be the answer for everything… I know you're stressed, I am too. But they are going to make you take a drug test at the shoot today! You're eyes are extremely bloodshot and the last thing you need is for dad to find out!" Gracelyn sighed angrily, pinching the bridge of her nose and sighed, flipping some locks of her hair over her shoulder.

Adrien sighed and reached out, hugging his sister. "You're right. I'll try and get off the stuff… I'm sorry, Grace." It was really nice to know that after everything they've done together, they are always brother and sister in the end—looking out for each other.

"C'mon, I think Ms. Bustier wants to meet you." Adrien smiled his signature closed eye, cute grin smile and they both headed to class, arms around each other.

But when they got to class, they had to jump out of the way to avoid getting hit by the door. A large boy in a skull T-shirt walked out of the door, huffing angrily and grumbling something not very pleasant. The other students left the room as well, going opposite directions. Gracelyn shrugged and dragged Adrien into the classroom so he could meet Ms. Bustier.

"Sorry Madame Bustier, he got lost after we separated. Adrien, give her your paper." He went into his shoulder bag and handed her the paper and she signed off on it, smiling innocently.

Gracelyn felt someone tap her on the back of the shoulder and she turned around to see a small girl with pixie cut blond hair and wearing all pink. She was holding up one of Gracelyn's CD's and smiling with a silver sharpie in her hands.

"C-Can I have your autograph, please?" She said with the widest smile that Gracelyn thinks she's ever seen! How could she say no to someone so adorable? She nodded with a grin.

"What's your name?" Gracelyn asked.

"Rose," She smiled. "Thank you so much."

Gracelyn wrote her a small message on the front. "Thank you for being a fan, Rose! Grace." It was the nicest looking cursive that Rose had ever seen. Without thinking, Rose jumped forward and hugged Gracelyn.

"Thank you!" The girl squealed. Gracelyn smiled and hugged her back before watching her scamper off to wherever she was heading. She turned around to see Adrien smirking at her.

"How adorable," He mocked and Gracelyn pushed the palm of her hand into his cheek. Everything seemed to be an okay day until Gracelyn felt her phone in her pocket began to buzz. She pulled out her phone and saw it was Nathalie.

"Yes, Nathalie?"

"Your father has requested that you both return home immediately. The wardrobe choices have arrived for Adrien's shoot and your concert tomorrow night." She was incredibly monotone about the whole thing and Gracelyn sighed and looked at Adrien.

"Yes, Nathalie." She hung up. Adrien knew what that meant. They needed to go home. On the first freaking day of school, they need to leave! Gracelyn didn't even bother to look up at Ms. Bustier as she walked out of the room with her head down and bangs in front of her eyes. Adrien's bright green eyes turned to a dull forest color and she trotted down the stairs first to the limo that was waiting outside for them.

Gracelyn opened the door and climbed inside first, sitting on the cold leather seat and feeling the material stick to the back of her legs. Adrien sat down next to her and out of small instinct, reached over and grabbed her hand. Gracelyn blushed and smiled at her brother before turning her gaze out of the window to watch as the school drifted away from them.

Adrien's finger was practically itching from reaching within his pocket and Gracelyn finally noticed the small stench of cannabis and she squeaked in fear. Before their father could see, she had to wash that awful smell off of him! It was incredibly noticeable and Gracelyn is almost positive that Gabriel knows marijuana when he smells it.

It wasn't until Adrien looked at her that she noticed how intently she was looking at his hands and her thighs rubbed together in urgency… She needed him. Badly.

Adrien reached across the seat and grabbed her hands and gently squeezed them. Very slowly, he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Before he could pull away, he whispered in her ear.

"Wait until we get home… Then, we can shower together." It's like he read her mind!


	3. Little Bit Of Poison In Me

Gracelyn pressed her hands to the glass that shrouded with steam and bit down on her lip as hard as possible. Adrien held her hips in his grasp as tight as possible and with every thrust, he pushed her closer and closer to the glass. Her heart pounded in her chest as her brother pounded inside of her. His body slowly crumbled in on himself as he bent down and bit Gracelyn's neck, making her almost scream.

Adrien's hand curled around her mouth, muffling her screams in his palm as he edged her closer and closer to completion. She was a dripping, moaning, shivering mess. Warm liquid dripped from her cunt as she groaned with reckless abandon. Adrien was close too. She could feel him twitching within her and it was making her moan louder into his hand.

"Shhh," Adrien shushed her in a subtle way that made her even more aroused. "Mom and dad might hear you."

Gracelyn knew the risk they were taking. They couldn't get caught. It would be the end of both of them and they both knew it. So Gracelyn had to remain as quiet as possible. All while her brother held onto her hip with a death grip, had his other hand over her mouth and holding her jaw, and his rock hard thickness moving in and out of her at the pace of a jack hammer! The thought of it was enough to send her over the edge and she moaned shakily into his palm, her legs trembling as she slid down the glass and on her knees.

Adrien's hand went to her hair and he pulled her towards his length that was slick with her cum. She knew exactly what he wanted. Gracelyn sat on her haunches and opened her mouth to receive his warm and creamy love liquid, her tongue out and her eyes half closed.

Adrien pumped his cock with a reckless abandon, almost forgetting there was other people inside of the house. For a few moments, he could forget that the girl on her knees, ready to swallow his seed, was his slut of a sister. She was just a thirsty girl.

Having her with her mouth open wasn't enough. Adrien grabbed her head and forced his long cock down her throat and with the moist wet mouth over his lump of hard meat, he exploded. His hips jutted forward every so often, going deeper and making Gracelyn gag. She didn't feel his cum go down, nor did she taste it when it went down. But when he dragged his slowly softening wood across her tongue, she could taste the remaining drops of it and she licked her lips.

Adrien couldn't stand anymore. He fell on his knees in turn and put his head down on Gracelyn's shoulder, panting hard and every muscle feeling like jelly. That satisfied his need for a high like nothing ever did. This is the kinkiest place they've ever fucked and it's another one to add to the log book. The worst place they've done it is in the back of the limo with the divider closed so that so-called Gorilla didn't see them.

That's a big upside for having heavy tinted windows. No passing motorists could see you ramming your log into your eagerly horny sister from the back seat.

As Adrien slowly came down from his high, Gracelyn was rubbing his body with soaped up hands and slowly scrubbing his messed hair. Adrien kept his mouth shut and let her treat his body that was about to go under extensive modeling.

Once the water washed out the suds in his golden locks, she rubbed the conditioner in between her fingers and ran them through his hair. He moaned and made a cute kitten noise before leaning his head back in pleasure. Gracelyn scratched his scalp and he fell deeper into her touch. She reached up and rinsed the conditioner out, running her fingers through his soft, silky, stems.

And despite the extensive work out they both endured, her hair cleaning and head rubbing was enough to get him all hot and bothered again. Adrien's meat was poking her inner thigh once again and she spread her legs slightly, rubbing the head against her dripping wet entrance.

"One more time before we go? We could use the floor…" Gracelyn suggested. Adrien grinned and laid himself down on the sudsy shower floor, the water beating down on his hips and sensitive, erect penis that stood right up for his sister's waiting pussy. Very slowly, she lowered herself down on top of him and felt him hit that special place inside of her instantly. She faced away from him, her hands on either side of his head as she lifted her hips up and down, her long gold hair in his face as she looked towards the ceiling.

Adrien reached up and around her body to put his hands on her full breasts that bounced up and down as her ass smacked against his pelvis every time she felt him thrust into her.

This went on for quite some time. If there's one thing that Gracelyn will never tire of, it's her brother's cock. But there's one thing that Melanee will tire of.

Catching her husband in the act over and over again.

Melanee crossed the foyer to the staircase and climbed it, a new manila folder in her hands and excited to show her husband the new print layouts for this month's issue. As her heels clicked on the marble floor, she approached his office and raised her hand to knock but stopped herself.

She heard that all too familiar squeaking. And wanton-like moaning. Along with masculine grunts. Very slowly, Melanee twisted the curved doorknob and cracked the white spruce wood door to peek inside. Wrong choice.

Gabriel sat on his office chair, fully clothed, but his dick out of his pants completely; and on top of him sat his half clothed secretary with her garter belt stockings and black laced bra covered by an opened button up red blouse. Her hair was let loose and at disarray and her glasses all but forgotten on the floor. She was biting her red painted lip as her eyes slid shut to cover her obvious pleasure as Gabriel's hands were clasped around her hipbones, thrusting into her like his cock needed her moisture to keep pumping.

Melanee was not mad. Or even sad. Just disappointed in him. She should have expected him to stoop so low as to fuck Nathalie on their children's' first day of school. She shut the door as quietly as she opened it and reached inside of the waistband of her skirt, removing the silver flask. She unscrewed the cap and tipped her head back as the liquid burned her throat. Her whiskey intake had been up in the last week and there was no way she was clear for driving. It wasn't like she was going to try and drive because that's not what this family pays for.

Melanee made her way towards her son's room and knocked on it slightly. After a few seconds, the door opened and Adrien was sopping wet, his hair sticking to his face and he was panting very hard like he just ran a marathon.

"Yes, mom?" He said, smiling that innocent smile. Melanee narrowed her eyes at confusion.

"Did you run laps in the shower? And why are you still showering? We have to leave very soon!" She shouted at her son. He flinched in understanding her frustration.

"I know, mom! I'll be out in a second, I promise!" Adrien smiled and then slammed the door shut. Melanee shrugged and went towards Gracelyn's door and knocked. When no one answered, she opened the door and all she saw was her clothes she was wearing this morning and dirty undergarments. That's odd; Gracelyn should be in here.

All thoughts, though, were put on hold when the earth shook outside. Earthquake? No.

Melanee ran to the front door and stepped outside, seeing a police van go barreling across the skies!

From inside, Gracelyn was sat in a towel on her brother's sofa and had the TV on, showing her and her brother what was happening outside.

"I'm asking all Parisians to stay home until this situation is under control!" They mayor declared. News crews flooded him with questions and terror filled shouts of demand.

"As incredible as it seems, it's been confirmed that Paris is indeed being attacked by a super villain. The police have been struggling to keep the situation under control," The reporter said, looking down at her tablet and then back at the camera. Gracelyn leaped up from the couch and Adrien jumped at her sudden movement.

"I have to get dressed! And so do you!" She said as she ran out of her room in a complete frantic. Once back inside her own room, she pulled on her undergarments and outfit before blow drying her hair and applying her make up once again. Once she was dressed, she stumbled out of her room and towards the open front door with her mother. Melanee wrapped her arms around Gracelyn and began breathing heavily.

"Oh my gosh, I thought you were still outside! Thank God, you're safe," Melanee said, hugging her daughter tightly. Gracelyn smiled and pushed her head into her mother's shoulder. It was rare that she received affection from her parents and she cherished the moments she had with any of them. The only one that would show her affection was her brother… This was a pleasant change.

"I'm fine, mom. I've been here this whole time," Gracelyn hugged her mother back and smiled as her grip around Gracelyn's shoulders tightened.

"And here, you will stay! Don't leave this house until this is resolved. Understood?" Gracelyn nodded and turned her head before running back inside and knocking on Adrien's door.

"Adrien! Can I come in?" She said. There was no answer… That's odd.

"Adrien?" Gracelyn opened the door and stepped inside, seeing the room completely empty. She walked around the room and saw that the window was open. Oh no, he was gone! "Adrien!" She shouted outside. But there was no response.

Gracelyn bit her lip and slowly walked towards Adrien's bed, sitting down on it and letting her face hit the pillow. Kicking off her shoes, she curled up in her brother's sheets, smelling his beautiful aroma, along with the unmistakable stench of pot. She'll have to get that out eventually.

Gracelyn didn't know how long she had been laying there until she fell asleep on the bed, skirt up above her ass, shirt bunched around her bosom, hair covering the pillows, drool slightly on the pillowcases. Just wait until he comes back to this scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have plans to write as many sex scenes as possible, to showcase Gracelyn's and Adrien's addiction. They are very addicted to each other's bodies and fucking each other and if you've decided that you don't want to read a sex scene almost every other chapter, sometimes every chapter, this story probably isn't for you. 
> 
> But for all that like that stuff, continue on! ^-^ Thank you all so much!


	4. Hey Girl, Look At My Mom

Gracelyn's eyes went wide when she heard someone's voice. She moaned in complete discomfort of being awoken and she sat on her knees, dropping down and stretching out her back, her ass in the air and revealing her panties under her short skirt as it rode up.

"Adrien? Is that you?" She said rubbing her eyes and turning around, sitting on her knees, her legs spread and her hands resting in between her legs. "Where did you go?"

"Uh, I had to go to the locker room! I accidentally left my phone in there," He held out his phone to her and she looked at him very suspiciously. He smiled innocently and Gracelyn just smiled and jumped off his bed, walking towards him as her hips swayed back and forth.

"As long as you got home safely… That super villain… you had me worried. I had to sleep in your bed to feel safe," Her voice purred against his neck as he became visibly tense. Gracelyn noticed this almost immediately. "Is everything alright, Adrien?"

"I just remembered!" Adrien said, jumping in place. "I have a ton of things to do and I can't do them now that you're here to distract me with your charm, so you have to go!" Adrien pushed her towards the door and she stood outside as it slammed in her face. Gracelyn jumped back at the slam and gaped at the door.

That was… weird. Gracelyn said inside of her head. I hope he's okay. She decided to return to her room and turn on her television. New faces plastered the screen and she gazed upon the people that saved Paris. A skinny, but muscular girl in a red and black spotted suit and wearing a similar mask. Her hair was black, her eyes were blue, and her name was Ladybug.

But she was too busy staring at the blond boy in a cat suit. His muscles protruded from every curve upon his suit, two cat ears stuck up through his hair and his tail was a long black belt. He had a baton on his back and his eyes were acid green. Dear God, he looked like walking sex!

Despite everything, she couldn't help but feel like he was familiar… But those eyes told her something completely different. No one's eyes looked like that. She stared at him for a very long time before blushing furiously at the dampness in between her legs. She turned off the TV and left her bedroom, walking down the hallway and towards the laundry room. She would throw her panties in to get them clean before someone asked any questions. She always did her own laundry because it was too risky for others to ask about the various stains she gets on them.

Gracelyn approached the room but heard the washer rumbling away. She was about to walk away when she heard a loud moan from the other side of the door. Surely, that wasn't her mother… Very slowly, Gracelyn opened the door and gaped at the sight before her.

There her mother was, her dress hiked up over her waist and her breasts pulled free from her bra, bouncing at the shaking of the machine underneath her. She sat on her knees, her legs spread slightly as she bit down on her lip, gripping the edge of the machine with a white knuckled grasp. A vibrating sex toy was positioned perfectly inside of her as it shook with the machine and her hips moved up and down on top of it.

Gracelyn's hands were shaking and her knees were trembling as she saw her mother, the most wonderful woman she has ever known, fuck herself with a beige colored dildo and on top of their washing machine. Did she do this often? Did Gracelyn just miss it?

Melanee's eyes were completely closed as she gasped in pleasure, her pussy throbbing and her tits bouncing up and down. Her legs were trembling as she thrust her hips up and down on the toy. This was so much better than her husband, because she was controlling it. And her husband's dick didn't vibrate, so this was a huge plus.

Melanee's hand went down to her sensitive clitoris and she rubbed violently at it. Her other hand gripped her own ass as she moved faster, turning around and sticking her ass out for her daughter to stare at. Though, Melanee had no fucking clue that Gracelyn was there, staring at her in utter shock.

She bounced up and down harder, throwing her head back and gasping for breath as she tried her best to keep silent as she neared orgasm. Her own hand came down hard on her ass and the slap echoed throughout the room. She did it again. And again. And again until her skin was red with marks. She moved one hand to her breasts and pulled at the sensitive tips while her other went back to rubbing at her clit.

Gracelyn hated to admit it, but this was easily the most erotic thing she's ever seen, other than watching the video of her and her brother fucking so hard that he knocked pictures off the wall and almost broke the glass to his bedroom windows. Her hands went down and towards her already dripping wet core and she reached under her skirt, moving her panties aside and wasting no time, sticking a finger deep inside herself.

This was the wrongest thing she's ever done; Gracelyn knew this very well. But for the love of fuck, she didn't care! All she cared about was that beautiful woman on the machine, riding that dildo like it was giving her life! There was always this feeling in the back of her skull that made her want to vomit… But then again, there was that feeling in her pussy that said, 'Fuck it! Whatever makes your vagina happy!' And Gracelyn tended to listen to her desires much more than her brain.

Gracelyn's thumb pressed against her clitoris and she gently rubbed as she thrust her fingers in and out of herself, making very vulgar noises. Gracelyn bit down on her lip to keep her moans inside as she heard her mother's cry of completion. Melanee gasped at the remarkable pleasure, her cum leaking down the toy and onto the washing machine. Gracelyn watched as she went stiff and leaned back on her hands, still sitting with her toy snugly inside her dripping wet cunt.

Gracelyn felt herself coming as well and with a low groan deep in her throat, she threw her head back but in doing so, it bashed against the wall. Her heart stopped at the loud noise but her hands did not as she continued to fuck herself silly. Tiny gasps escaped her mouth as she looked down and saw the liquid running down her legs. Her panties were completely ruined. Her mother's voice silenced completely and she heard a soft rasping noise and Gracelyn shook in fear. As quickly as possible, she wiped her hand off on the back of her panties and jumped aside, running towards the kitchen to avoid the wrath of her mother.

Once she stumbled inside, she fell down and landed at the feet of black high heeled shoes. She looked up at the familiar face of Nathalie who was holding a simple clothes basket. It was her father's laundry.

"Excuse me, Gracelyn… Are you alright?" Nathalie helped the poor girl up, her legs still trembling with fear and pleasure. She nodded in fright.

"Well, I should get this to the washroom-"

"Oh, please Nathalie! Let me take care of this," She said, taking the basket from her hands. Nathalie stood in shock and just let the girl do as she pleased. Gracelyn headed towards the laundry room and stood in front of the door just as her mother was swinging it open.

"Grace! Hello!" She said, her heart rate thrumming hardly. Gracelyn's entire face went red as she smiled at her mother, walking passed her and into the laundry room. As soon as she was inside, she quickly put the basket down and stripped herself of her panties, hiding them within her father's clothes. She laid the basket next to the machine, letting everyone know that these were next to wash. Once she finished cleaning herself up, she removed herself from the room, her sensitive snatch basking in the cool air of the air conditioner.

She really was addicted to sex and orgasms, huh? It was dangerous too… Gracelyn had no intentions of stopping. But of course, her hands were no match for her brother's meaty cock. She'll be wanting that next time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all know that this will just get more and more fucked up as it goes. I hadn't planned on making this about Gracelyn masturbating to her mother, but I was getting sick and twisted ideas, man... But believe me, this isn't as fucked up as things get. 
> 
> It will get much worse! Hope you all like, sex, drugs, swearing, and angst! I will soon be writing very angry, very vulgar sex scenes and that will be tons of fun! Thank you all for reading! It makes me happy to know that I’m not the only very screwed up person out there! 
> 
> Please, tell me what you all think of my writing! I am having a lot of fun with this! You guys give me all the ideas you want! Thank you so much!


	5. Pacify Her, She's Getting On My Nerves

It would seem that luck wasn’t on the side of the Agreste family. Sadly, Adrien and Gracelyn had to return to school. When Gracelyn had returned to the car with her brother, she saw that he looked more anxious than normal. Cautiously, she breathed in the air and took note. He didn’t smell of marijuana… But smelled absolutely awful, nonetheless!

“Oh my stars, Adrien! What is that? Your sparring clothes? It reeks!” She covered her nose and he looked like someone just smacked him in the face.

“Oh! Yeah, sorry… I haven’t washed them in a while,” He grinned sheepishly and looked as if he would turn green at any moment. Gracelyn gave him a very funny look.

“You alright? You’ve been acting weird since… after the shower,” She whispered the last part. His cheeks turned a bright shade of pink and he looked down at his shoes.

“I-I’m fine, Grace. Really.” He seemed set on dropping the subject and Gracelyn bit her lip in worry, turning to look out of the window.

The car pulled up to the school and they exited, Gracelyn flattening her skirt as gently as humanly possible. After today’s school day, she has to go to the wardrobe department and pick out her style for this album’s photo shoot. Needless to say, Gracelyn wasn’t looking forward to it.

“Hey, isn’t that Chloe?” Gracelyn said, looking at the girl with the blond ponytail once they got inside the school.

“Hey, Chloe!” He called. The girl squealed in happiness.

“Adrikins, you came!” Chloe wrapped her arms around him and he jumped a little. And then, the entire crowd suddenly flocked to him like he was the biggest celebrity that Paris had ever seen.

Gracelyn leaped back from the crowd as they attacked her brother. A wave of laughter washed over her as he almost fell over.

“Have fun with the crowd, brother!” Gracelyn said, walking off, swaying her beautiful hips and making him stare in anger and amazement. But he was brought back to reality when several people asked for his autograph.

On Gracelyn’s way to class, she almost took a tumble down the large staircase she was climbing but was suddenly caught by someone. He was in her class, she was sure. And he was wearing red and a white and blue striped wristband.

“Whoa, careful there Agreste!” He said, smirking as he helped her up with strong, tan arms. Gracelyn blushed and stood up straight, brushing off her face in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry! I… hardly know what way is up right now,” Gracelyn apologized to the muscular classmate that seemed to be towering over her. She rubbed the back of her neck as he just kind of stared at her.

“Well, good news is… You can fly your way away from your problems,” _Oh my God, he’s making a pun about my new album!_ Gracelyn’s head screamed.

“Aha! So you’ve heard of me,” She grinned, stepping up the stairs swiftly.

“Well, sure!” He said, placing one hand on his hip and using his eyes to stare at her with total admiration. “I don’t know a single person in the school who hasn’t heard of you. You’re songs are amazing!” Gracelyn’s face went red.

“Well, thank you.” She turned around and hopped towards her classroom. She took the second seat on the left side, sitting alone for the moment. But then she heard her brother’s fans freaking out as he shoved a marker back into his back.

“This is your seat, Adrikins!” Chloe said, motioning towards the first seat on the right. “I saved it for you, right in front of me!”

“Thanks, Chloe,” Adrien put his hand down on her shoulder and took the seat next to the boy, Nino. “Uh, hey… Adrien!” He held out his hand to Nino who gazed at him, then at Chloe.

“You’re friends with Chloe then, huh?” The two turned and saw Chloe handing over chewed up gum to her minion, Sabrina, who put it down in the seat in front of Gracelyn.

“Hey!” Adrien said. “What’s that all about?”

“The brats that sat here before need a little… Attitude adjustment.” Chloe said, crossing her arms. Gracelyn was tapping her nails on the table angrily and glaring at Chloe.

“You really think that’s necessary?” Adrien tried to remove the gum without touching it too much. Chloe told him to sit back and watch the master. Gracelyn was practically seething when the two girls that sat there walked in.

“Hey!” She shouted, running towards her seat. Adrien looked like a deer in the headlights. He rose to his feet, shaking and stuttering in fear.

Chloe and Sabrina started cackling with laughter and the girl looked absolutely pissed.

“Okay, I get it. Good job, you three. Very funny.” She put her hands on her hips and glared up at Adrien. Gracelyn was trying to restrain herself from biting Chloe’s head off.

“N-No! I was just trying to take it off!” He said, frowning.

“Oh, really?!” She kneeled down and put a tissue over the disgusting gum. “You’re friends with Chloe, right?”

“Why do people keep saying that?” He whispered. She grumbled in anger and took her seat as Adrien took his.

Gracelyn suddenly leaped over the table and tapped the girl on the shoulder. She turned around and looked at her sweet face.

“You shouldn’t be so hard on him. I did see what happened. It was Chloe’s idea,” She whispered. The girl eyed her suspiciously and another girl sat down next to her, staring at Gracelyn. Cautiously, she waved at them and they turned around, ignoring her. She groaned with disappointment. Adrien turned around to look at Gracelyn who shrugged and pointed at the girl.

He nodded in sadness and turned back around, facing the front.

Gracelyn pulled out her phone and texted her brother. He jumped at the feeling of his phone vibrating.

**_Mad Hatter – Don’t worry about it, Adrien. It wasn’t your fault and that’s all that matters._ **

Adrien quickly texted back.

**_My Cry Babe – It doesn’t stop me from feeling bad about it, Grace. I hope I can fix it._ **

Gracelyn tapped the desk with her thumbnail before putting her phone away and sighed. From what she could see, Adrien was talking to Nino though. That’s good.

After class began, Ms. Bustier finally showed and began taking attendance. “Agreste, Adrien?” There was silence before Adrien registered that she said his name and leaped up.

“Present!” He said. Everyone snickered at his outburst and he sat back down.

“Bourgeois, Chloe?”

“Present!” Chloe said, waving slightly.

“Bruel, Ivan?” With that, the door came down off its hinges and turned into splinters at the hands of the stone man in the doorway. Gracelyn jumped up with shock and took a step back in fear. The monster screamed a name. Mylene.

“Let go of me, Ivan!” She demanded. Gracelyn took this opportunity to run out of the room and the school, stumbling down the steps in the process. As she ran off, she turned around just in time to see the side of the wall collapse. In the monster’s hands were Mylene and… Chloe? That, she didn’t understand.

Gracelyn didn’t want to get involved in this at all but as she was running, she fell and scraped her knee on the pavement. Sighing in pain, she hissed and turned over, looking at the blood dripping down her porcelain skin.

She stood up and tried to hobble away but in this process, she fell and was expecting to land on the ground. But instead, she was caught by strong arms. She looked up at this so-called Chat Noir. His eyes were even more beautiful and familiar in person.

“Careful, miss. Don’t want you fallin’ for anyone else, now would we?” He said. That voice! It was so familiar.

“Um… N-No!” She stuttered and mentally slapped herself for sounding like such a little bitch. She was trying to focus or do something other than look stupid but… That body!

Gracelyn’s eyes traveled passed his face towards his broad chest and completely down to his feet. Chat waved his hand in front of her eyes and she blushed, looking back up towards him.

“Miss, you should probably get home, where it’s safe.” He suggests. Gracelyn nods vigorously and sprints off towards her house. She opened the front doors and suddenly, she froze. The stench of alcohol and chemicals were extremely strong in the house.

Gracelyn took cautious steps upstairs and towards her parent’s bedroom. When she stood outside, she heard the emptying of bottles and the clinking of glass. And then, she heard someone throwing up. She wanted to go inside and see if she was alright but decided against it. If there’s one thing that Melanee doesn’t like, it’s to show her children that she’s weak.

Ignoring her instincts completely, Gracelyn dragged herself to her room and sat on the side of her bed, looking at the mannequin that was still blank. She was chewing on her lip and was incredibly flustered. Only a month until her concert and she still hasn’t found a designer that can make her theme complete.

Fog machines with blue smoke, red lights, green and blue lasers, back up dancers wearing similar outfits… The theme is the mad hatter from Alice in Wonderland. It goes with her new song, Mad Hatter. Because, all the best people are crazy, no doubt!

This song was Gracelyn’s idea. She wanted something twisted, different, creepy, and as she wrote the song, she realized that this would be the theme of her next album. It will all be twisted, creepy, and incredibly different. She has all the songs. It took her a whole year to write them and many moths to get them through the record company.

Ginormous Recs will only accept what they think others will like. They were very hesitant with this material but agreed and they soon got Gracelyn into a recording studio. The album was set to come out next month, just in time for her concert. Her only problem now was the outfits… She wanted to design them and her sketches were planned thoroughly. But she doesn’t trust any other designers with this because they will try and down play the crazy. She wants _all_ the crazy.

Gracelyn sighed and looked at the mannequin that was designed to look like her own body, and she took off her shoes. There was a loud banging outside of her house and she covered her ears, trying to drown it out, knowing that it was those new superheroes.

Gracelyn put her headphones in and tried her best to drown it all out, lying down on her bed, kicking off her shoes, her hands behind her head, and staring at the ceiling. And before she knew it, she was asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, my chapters will be titled with Melanie Martinez Lyrics. Since this fanfic is based off her beautiful songs, I think it's pretty fitting, you know?


	6. Sex Don't Sleep When The Lights Are Off

Gracelyn’s door opened to Adrien looking exhausted, sweaty, and just a complete and utter mess. He dropped his bag onto her floor and fell face first into her bed. Gracelyn sat up and crossed her legs, looking down at her brother.

“Some first day… First, there’s an attack on the school. And then, a girl is repulsed by something I didn’t even do, and then, _another attack on the school!_ ” Adrien groaned into the mattress.

“Yeah, that was pretty messed up.” Gracelyn lay down next to him and bumped her hip against his to get him to look at her. He slightly opened his eyes to look at her and then closed them again. She snickered.

“Listen, today wasn’t all that bad,” She muttered, looking at the ceiling.

“But I don’t know anyone there…”

“What about Nino? He’s nice. There ya go! Plus one friend!” Gracelyn grinned.

“Pretty sure Marinette counts as a negative friend. Back to zero.” Adrien said, turning over and looking at the ceiling with her. Gracelyn snorted.

“No such thing as negative friends… You just made one friend and one enemy!” Her optimism was getting on his nerves and he punched her in the arm. Gracelyn moaned in fake hurt and Adrien rolled his eyes, still full of dread.

“Look, it’s only been one day. You’ve got friends all around you… You just… Haven’t met them yet,” Despite her chipper attitude and annoying smirk, he knew she was right. One day will not determine his fate.

Gracelyn’s mind drifted to unwanted places as she thought about the spandex superhero that saved her from face planting in the concrete today.

“Hey, did you see how hot that Chat Noir was? It was like walking sex appeal,” She snickered as she stared up at the ceiling. He growled deep in his throat.

“What would you know about walking sex appeal?”

“Are you kidding?” Gracelyn jumped up and sat herself on his hips, grinding back and forth ever so slowly. Adrien gulped in understanding. “I know all about sex appeal… For example…” Gracelyn grabbed his hands and slid them under her skirt across her hip to let him discover that she wasn’t wearing any panties whatsoever. It made him blush but also, he became solid under her already wet core.

Gracelyn leaned down and kissed his neck as he gripped her firm ass in his hands, his fingernails biting her flesh.

“So… lazy, sleepy sex, or angry, frustrated sex?” She asked, sucking on his neck as he moaned softly.

“Uhm… Angry and frustrated is so much fun, but, lazy sleepy fits the situation better.” Adrien analyzed, all while moaning but sliding his bulge across her wet pussy. She groaned.

“Got it.”

Gracelyn crawled down his body, using her teeth to pull his jeans and boxers down to his ankles. He was already wrestling his shirt off his head when she looked up and saw his face already red with color. She crawled up to him on her hands and knees, smiling wickedly as she leaned down and kissed him. His hands went to her hair immediately as she slowly pulled her own shirt off her head.

Adrien slowly slid her bra straps off her shoulders and removed the clothing in a tantalizing slow manner. She was whining by the time he kissed her skin again, littering her chest and stomach with bite marks and purple bruises. With frustrated and shaky hands, she gripped at his hair and stood up on the bed, making him jump back in surprise. She pushed her skirt down to her ankles and kicked it off and onto his head. He laughed and tossed it away onto the floor.

Gracelyn lowered herself down to the bed, lying on her side and sticking out her ass slightly, waiting for her brother to make a move. He grabbed her by the hips roughly and before she could even realize it, he thrust himself inside of her, making her eyes go wide and gasping, but making no sound except for strangled gasps.

For whatever reason, Adrien’s heart was racing far more than usual. For the first time in months… this felt more exhilarating than it did the first time. His body was tired and his mind was in so many different places… he had to practically turn off his brain and relax into the feeling of holding his sister’s hips in his hands and pushing himself in and out of her as slow as possible. Gracelyn was moaning at the speed, loving every move he made inside of her.

Her head rested on the pillow next to her as he thrust into a little bit quicker, curving his hips just right to hit that spot that made her legs tremble. Her toes curled up into the bedsheets as her whole body tensed at the beautiful pleasure. She pushed her face into the pillow as her brother grunted with ecstasy. Her heart thudded against her ribcage as she spread her legs farther apart, wanting more of his throbbing organ.

Gracelyn’s hips rolled against him and she closed her eyes as he slowly teased her to the edge of completion. Gracelyn gasped as she felt her walls contract, her eyes widening with pleasure as her back arched, her head against the pillow underneath her.

The act was enough to send them both into a panting, sweaty mess. Their clothes lay on the floor, all but completely forgotten. Gracelyn was breathing slowly as her brother held her by the waist, kissing the back of her neck and shoulders. They both glistened with sweat and smelled of sex, Gracelyn’s ice blue sheets tangled around their bodies.

There were sure to be new stains on the mattress. Adrien was still nestled deep inside of her, every so often moving his hips back and forth, making Gracelyn moan with pleasure every once in a while. Her eyes were closed, and her body was exhausted, but she was never too tired for her brother.

“I should go back to my room…” Adrien said, shifting slightly and slowly sliding himself out of her. Gracelyn moaned softly and lie on her side, completely out of energy.

“W-Wait,” She begged. Adrien turned around as he was pulling his boxers back on and stared at her. She smiled. “Stay with me… Please…” Adrien just smiled and he decided to lie back down. Gracelyn stood off the bed, her legs trembling slightly as she reached for an oversized nightshirt.

She pulled it on and looked down at her chest that was covered in hickeys and bite marks. She blushed and crawled back into bed. Adrien faced the other way as she checked her phone and turned off the lights.

When morning rolled around, Gracelyn was forced to wear a turtleneck shirt to cover up the bruises her brother left. She wore black skinny jeans and black strappy sandals. Applying pink make up, she was waiting for her brother by the car. The whole car ride was silent as Gracelyn rubbed her sore chest every once in a while, making her brother smirk.

They arrived at the school and Gracelyn entered the room first. Chloe and Sabrina were sitting where Marinette and… Alya? Yeah, that sounds right. They switched seats… Not willingly, mind you. Chloe looked livid.

Adrien followed behind. He waved at Marinette who huffed and turned to look the other way, turning her nose up at him. Gracelyn sighed and sat down next to the pink haired girl. Adrien sat down next to Nino and they began to speak back and forth.

The whole time class was going on the girl next to Gracelyn kept glancing at her. Gracelyn looked at the girl who began to blush and turn away.

“Is there something I can do for you?” Gracelyn whispered. The girl blushed even brighter.

“S-Sorry… I’m just a big fan, that’s all.” Gracelyn couldn’t help but feel a swell in her heart at the girl who looked incredibly tough sound so timid.

“Thank you,” She held out her pink nailed hand. “Grace.”

“A-Alix,” The girl grabbed her hand and smiled. She quickly returned her attention to the front and Gracelyn was smiling a little bit. By the end of the day, thunder was sounding outside of the window. The girl, Marinette, stopped at the front door, held out her hand, and frowned at the downpour of weather.

Adrien pulled an umbrella from his bag and Gracelyn simply held a book over her head. He waved at Marinette who turned her head away angrily. Adrien looked at Gracelyn who shrugged, visibly confused. Adrien opened the umbrella and Gracelyn walked towards the car. Adrien stood back and began to speak to Marinette. Gracelyn turned her head to look out of the other window and waited, tapping her hands against her legs. After a few minutes, the door opened and Adrien stepped inside without an umbrella.

Gracelyn snickered at his wetness. “Did she beat you up and steal your umbrella?”

“No! I gave it to her… I think we’re okay now,” Adrien looked at Marinette who was still just standing there. Gracelyn looked passed Adrien’s head and saw that she was standing there with the umbrella, looking very happy. Gracelyn smiled.

“Guess what?” Gracelyn smirked. Adrien turned to look at her. She held up two fingers. “Plus one friend.”

He resisted the urge to hit his sister but instead, pinched her in the arm. She let out an over exasperated ‘ow’, holding her arm like it was bleeding. He snickered and put on his seatbelt as Gracelyn did the same. The car sped off and towards their home. Gracelyn was looking out the window the entire time. With her mind free to wander to different places, it went to the things she heard earlier… from her mother in the room… The bottles and the vomiting…

A sick shiver ran through Gracelyn’s body. But despite everything she knew that was right– which wasn’t a lot—she would ignore it; her mother; her problems. Because now, she had school to focus on.


	7. They Call You Cry Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I would like to start this with: I had absolutely no freaking clue that this story would do this well!! You guys have really inspired me to keep going! I was honestly expecting to get a ton of hate for this, but in fact, you guys seem to absolutely love it! If any of you have any ideas for future chapters, I would love to hear them!
> 
> Anyway, on with the story!!!

There was a very special day coming up and Gracelyn was doing everything possible to prepare for it. She’s been searching online for weeks now and every time she found something, it wouldn’t get to her in time. She needs something local, something good, and something fast!

In her current state, she was sitting in her class, scrolling through suggestions online with her phone. Price was nothing to her. The tag on it was meaningless, money was no object.

Gracelyn’s foot tapped against the ground anxiously and she continued to scroll, her heart pounding in her ears. Her mind was racing in fast forward as she finally turned the phone screen off and put her head down on the desk, the mess of blond curls falling over her face. Tomorrow, she’s going to have pink streaks in her hair and she was excited about her visit with her favorite stylist but was also disappointed with herself.

It’s been almost 3 weeks and she’s still a stranger to almost everyone in the classroom except for Nino. But that wasn’t the point, sadly. Yes, Nino is great and awesome, but she needs a girlfriend to be a girl around!

There was always Marinette… but for some reason, her and Gracelyn just couldn’t connect. There’s Mylene… But she’s a shy puppy around Gracelyn. What about Alix? She’s nice! And energetic… But Gracelyn probably wouldn’t be able to hold a conversation with her.

There was still one girl that she knew nothing about, though… Gracelyn’s eyes turned to look at the girl with purple hair… All she knew was that her name was Juleka. Other than that… the girl remained a huge mystery.

She lightly tapped her thumbnails on the desk as Ms. Bustier’s lesson dragged on. And then, the bell rang. Gracelyn’s bag was around her shoulder in a split second and she was about to run out of the door before there was a hand around her wrist. She turned to look at her brother who was grinning.

“Keep your afternoon open, Gracie… I need you…” A shudder ran throughout her whole entire body and she felt her panties become incredibly moist, just with the sound of Adrien’s voice. He walked out of the room with his bag and Gracelyn was left there, completely blanked.

She was about to keep walking, but suddenly, her arm was grabbed again. She turned to look at a familiar face, yet she never had an actual conversation with her. Marinette was staring at her and was grinning ear to ear.

“Grace, hi! I, um… I’ve been listening to some of your music and I-I’m actually really into it!” Gracelyn was honestly quite surprised. Usually, her music appeals to the darker side of people, and she didn’t think this girl _had_ a dark side. It impressed her quite greatly.

“Really? Well, thank you, Marinette!” She was being honest. Marinette blushed bright red before she pulled out her sketchbook.

“I need your help! You know your brother very well… I want to get him something for his birthday but I don’t know what he would want!”

“You too, huh?” Gracelyn leaned against the desk behind her and crossed her arms under her breasts. “It’s very hard to get something for someone who has pretty much anything he wants… except for a life.” She snorted at her own stupid joke and then looked at her phone.

“What is your brother into?” Wow, this girl was straight to the point, huh?

Gracelyn put her finger under her chin and thought about it before pointing at Marinette. “The color blue. Not only does it bring out his eyes, but it looks great on him! He never wears that blue tank I got for him because he says it makes him look, and I quote, ‘douche-y.’”

Marinette snickered and then went through her sketchbook. “Do you think he would like this?” She gestured to the design of a very well made scarf. It would be made of incredibly soft fabric, microfiber wool, and it would have an embroidered cursive ‘M’ in the stitching, the mark of an artist.

“Wow, it’s beautiful…” Gracelyn took the sketchbook and looked at the design, smiling as her finger ghosted over the gentle shading on the scarf. Marinette grinned ear to ear. “If it’s in blue, I’m sure he’ll adore it! He has a soft spot for scarves, if you could believe.”

“If you say it, I believe it.” Marinette smiled, picking up her bag and putting her sketchbook away. “Thank you, Grace!” She bolted from the classroom with that finisher and Gracelyn smiled before finally exiting the room.

As soon as she was out of the classroom, she saw her brother standing at the doors. Gracelyn quickly ran down the stairs and towards the limo that was parked just in front of the school. Adrien hopped in first and Gracelyn was next. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and scrolled through the listings of gifts once again.

She was chewing on her lip again when Adrien leaned over and she quickly turned the screen off.

“Hey! Step off, mister!” She snapped.

“Aw, c’mon Gracie, what are you doing?” He said, curling up on her lap and batting at her nose with his hand like a cat. She giggled and ran her fingers through his beautiful blond hair. He crooned like a cat and closed his eyes, letting her pet him.

In a way it was quite adorable how he was acting and she placed a kiss on the top of his forehead. He batted at her hair with his hands. Instead of turning left, where they should have been going, the driver kept driving, making Gracelyn peer out of her window in suspicion.

“Where are we going?” Gracelyn said out loud. Adrien blushed and sat up. “I, uh… Might have asked for the limo to take us directly to the designers.”

“Adrien!” Gracelyn growled in anger, slapping his shoulder. He giggled.

“I wanna see your ideas for your next concert! And I’d like to give my own advice, if you don’t mind.” Gracelyn narrowed her eyes at him. Knowing her brother, he’d suggest corsets, tutus, and fishnets. He does whatever possible to see her skin.

The limo pulled in front of a huge 14 story building and they were told to meet on the top floor, where the top designers would be stationed. Gracelyn looked down at her fingernails as the elevator reached the top floor and she was suddenly bombarded by all sorts of men and women, armed with different colors of fabric, measuring tape, and various make up pallets.

Gracelyn was shoved along towards the front of the room and all of the designers began measuring various parts of her body. Adrien was trying his best to not start laughing as a strange woman began touching her hair and another strange man started comparing foundations on her arm.

“Okay, _everyone stop!_ ” Gracelyn shouted, making everyone freeze and she swore. “Jeez, you move so fast, people must think you’re droids.” All the designers took a step back as she fluffed her curly hair our and cleared her throat.

“Now, there are a few colors I won’t accept for this collection. Greens, yellows, and oranges. I want pinks, blues, purples, reds, various tints and shades! Tutu skirts, corsets, layers, and ribbons. Dress suits, fishnets, striped tights, top hats. The theme of this album is dollhouse and I want to look the part in every single song.”

The designers stared at her for a few seconds before she glared at them all. “Go! Now!” And they scrambled to their stations, sketching out ideas. Adrien walked up to Gracelyn who cracked her knuckles and smirked at him.

“What about the finale? The mad hatter? Have  you decided on a designer yet?” He asked her and Gracelyn bit her lip.

“Not yet. I want to see the person’s previous work before I trust them with my ideas. I need to make sure that they can make my vision come to life, not run off and make it their own, how designers usually do.” She turned her head to see one of the designers she just told not to use orange, use an orange marker and she groaned in irritation.

“We’ve got some work to do, dear brother.” Gracelyn patted his shoulder before walking off and inspecting the designs everyone had so far. Every so often, she would suggest something, and then on rare occasions, she would remind them that she didn’t want that color and see if they could use a different one.

There was a time though, when Gracelyn stood directly behind Adrien and bent over to lean and looked at a design much more closely than necessary. Her bum grazed the front of his jeans and his breath hitched inside his throat. He didn’t make a single move of protest though, and tried to resist every single urge to not smack her sexy ass right then and there. Almost in slow motion, she arched her back slightly and let the neck line of her shirt dive to show off an enormous amount of cleavage to Adrien who very quickly jumped away from her and looked down over her as her fingers danced delicately across the paper she was inspecting.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw her lick her beautiful lips and look back at the short Asian woman who was doing her absolute best to speak French.

Gracelyn told her exactly what she wanted and cut out any loose ends in her thoughts, making her nod with approval and set to designs.

Gracelyn began her stride to the front of the room when Adrien leaned over and whispered. “You did that on purpose,” He said. Gracelyn grinned with fake innocence.

“But whatever do you mean, my dear brother?” Adrien narrowed his eyes while she grinned and leaned against the door, only for it to be opened in a split second. Gracelyn went tumbling down to the ground while the man jumped out of the way. Gabriel looked down at his daughter on the floor and she laughed before standing up and rubbing her sore skull.

“Hello, father. You surprised me.”

“Yes, I can see that.” She blushed with embarrassment. “I see you’ve set to work on your designs. I selected the best designers from my collection to assist you.”

Gracelyn now noticed that they were all, in fact, from his personal lines. They designed things like fur coats, handbags, and top notch jewelry, not costumes. This would probably be difficult…

“Father,” She interjected. He didn’t even as much as look down. Adrien stood off to the side and tapped his fingers angrily on his arm as they crossed over his chest in anger. “N-Not that I’m not totally grateful for this, but… Wouldn’t it be better to bring in… costume specialists?”

“They are perfectly capable of doing any silly thing that your mind came up with. Besides, with your performance, you’ll be promoting the Agreste line as well.”

Gracelyn scowled at her father and glared at him with all her might, feeling the anger bubble in her heart. Adrien knew what that face meant. Gracelyn was about to lose it.

“Is my whole career your personal ad campaign?! Is that all I’m good for?” She snapped, not yelling, but saying very sternly. Gabriel finally looked down at his daughter but his expression stayed neutral. Adrien stood next to Gracelyn and placed his hands on her shoulders and she jumped in frustration, pulling herself away from him.

“My main costume will be designed by a person of my choosing, and that is _final!_ Or else, there won’t be a show for you to sneak your ads into, father!” She shoved her index finger into his chest and he suddenly grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her out the door. Adrien stayed inside of the design room and turned to see all of the designers looking at him and the door, fear and confusion on their faces.

“Everyone, back to work!” He snapped and the bustle continued.

From outside of the design room, Gabriel held Gracelyn by her wrists and pushed her against a wall, glaring at her and his glasses falling halfway down his face. His eyes were wild and crazy and Gracelyn wished she felt scared but she was too prideful to back down from a challenge like this. She’s never been afraid of the power her father held, which is more than she can say for the rest of her family.

“You embarrass me like that again in front of my designers, I swear,”

“You’ll do what, dad?” Gracelyn spat back, glaring into his cold eyes. “Hit me? Again?” And with that snide little comment, the back of his hand went across her face, whipping her head to the side and her hair tangling around her eyes. She made no noise.

“I don’t care who you are, be you my daughter, or some lowlife wasting their life away on a stage playing music that nobody cares for,” He growled. “I’m not afraid to put you in your place.” Gabriel’s hand roughly gripped at her hip and he squeezed her flesh in anger, making her moan in pain.

“Without me, your career would be going nowhere. Remember, you work for me.” His fingernails scrapped across her skin and tore at it roughly. Gracelyn squeaked and her father let her go, dropping her down to the floor. Her hand immediately went to her hip, holding it as she felt a small amount of blood coat her fingers. Gabriel ran a hand through his hair and pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

“You’re a disgrace.” With those hate-filled words, he left the studio. Gracelyn finally did what she hasn’t done in several years. She curled in on herself, and cried. Cried like the baby she knew she was.


	8. Skinny Dip In Rabbit Holes For Fun

Gracelyn didn’t let them see her cry. She refused to let anyone at the office see her bawl like a common child. She waited out her fit in a closet and when her tears silenced, she wiped her eyes and poked her head back in, zoning in on her brother. He quickly heard the door open and ran towards it.

“Gracie, are you okay?” He said, knowing that she had been crying just by her eyes. Gracelyn nodded before she began whispering.

“I have to go somewhere really quick. Watch them for me, okay?” Adrien nodded and before she could leave, he grabbed her arm.

“Do you want me to go with you?”

“No, I’ll be alright on my own.” Gracelyn patted his hand and turned her heel, holding her injured hip as she left the building to go get medical supplies and maybe something that can pick her up. When she was out on the streets, she ignored the limo sitting outside and decided that she would walk the ten minutes it took to get to the stupid store.

When she reached the building, she went to the back where the medical supplies and grabbed large bandages, antiseptic cream, and tape. After paying for it, she went to the restroom in the building and quickly patched herself up, covering the clear nail cuts on her hip. Her father was harsh, but he never hurt her like this before.

Once it was all cleaned, Gracelyn walked around town for a few minutes, looking for something… anything…

And then she spotted it. Just a few yards away from the school. A small bakery with a very beautiful logo on the glass of the front door that said ‘TS’ in calligraphy. Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie is the name of the bakery. Gracelyn opened the door and heard the small bell from above her head. When she got inside, she looked to the counter and saw a short woman with black short hair and a short Chinese kimono dress covering gray trousers.

“Hello, dear! Welcome to our bakery. How are you this afternoon?” Wow, this woman is a total angel! It made Gracelyn smile almost immediately.

“I’m doing well, ma’am. How are you today?” Gracelyn smiled politely and the woman smiled back.

“I’m absolutely wonderful! What can I get for you today?”

“Uhm…” Gracelyn contemplated what she would possibly want from this bakery. “Do you happen to see any cappuccinos?”

“We sure do, hun!” The woman wrote down her order on a notepad and Gracelyn smiled after she read something that was posted to the counter top.

“Can I get a large order of your blueberry scones, please?” Those sounded absolutely perfect right now!

“No problem, sweetie; that will be about a 20 minute wait though, is that alright?” Gracelyn nodded and sat herself down in the empty bakery. The whole place screamed perfect element design. They captured the gold and green colors well with the black in various places.

Gracelyn pulled out her phone and sent her brother a text, telling him what she was doing so he didn’t worry. Subconsciously, she traced the bandage outline underneath her shirt’s fabric and she flinched visibly. Holding tears back, she stood up and began pacing back and forth.

“Hun,” Gracelyn looked up at a large white cup that was steaming and she could smell the sweet mist of coffee and she accepted the cup happily, looking down at the beautiful white foam.

“Thank you, miss.” She sipped the hot liquid and almost purred with happiness. It was delicious! And there was a hint of caramel.

As she stood there sipping her coffee, she heard a loud squeak in the kitchen and she stared at the doors.

“Oh, don’t mind that, dear. My daughter is just working in the kitchen with her father.” The thought of that made Gracelyn smile. It’s nice to know that there are still nice fathers out there that are willing to spend time with their children.

Gracelyn checked her cell phone and saw a text from her brother and he was requesting food now.

_If the place you’re at sells any coffee, please get me a cup!!!_

Gracelyn snickered. “Um, miss…”

“Sabine.” The woman said.

“Miss Sabine, can I get an extra cup of coffee? My brother wants some now.” Gracelyn reached into her wallet and pulled out another € 10. The coffee was only € 3, but Gracelyn put the rest of the money in the glass tip jar that was on the counter top.

“No problem, hun. Be back in a sec,” And she went into the kitchen. When the door swung open, Gracelyn caught a glimpse of a bag of flour on the floor and it was quite amusing to see.

About 10 minutes later, Sabine returned with a hot steamy cup of coffee and a large box of blueberry scones. The smell of the baked goods made Gracelyn extremely happy.

“Thank you so much, miss Sabine! I’ll see you again soon,” Gracelyn waved with the box in her hand as she opened the door with her back turned and left the building, returning to the large building and taking the elevator to the top floor.

When she opened the door, she was bombarded with designers, wanting her opinion on literally every single thing they had created in their sketches. 

Gracelyn jumped in fear as people pulled on her arms left and right, making her moan in pain as she got her limbs pulled on.

“Hey! Everyone back off!” Adrien shouted, making everyone back away. Gracelyn straightened and tried to look as professional as possible as she passed the black box of pastries to her brother so she could look around at what their ideas were. Some of them were pretty nice but others missed the point completely.

Adrien could tell that Gracelyn was on the verge of losing her mind with these people and just when she was about to unleash her fury upon these poor designers, Adrien grabbed her by the hand.

“Come with me.” He said. Gracelyn blushed and followed her brother as he pulled her out of the room and pushed her into the hallway closet. There were mops, brooms, cleaning supplies, and bathroom supplies in the closet. Adrien stumbled over the mop bucket as he pulled his sister into the closet with him.

“What are we doing, Adrien?”

“You need to calm down.” Adrien’s hands glided up her thighs and her sides. Her face went from her natural ivory to a deep red. Adrien leaned forward slowly and his teeth slowly grazed at the flesh of her neck, making her moan softly.

“A-Adrien… A-h-are you sure th-this is a goo- _oohhhh!”_ Gracelyn was going to protest, but there was no room for protests when she felt her brother’s hands slide under her pink skirt and began rubbing circles on her moist center. Teeth still on her neck and other hand twisted into her hair, he bit down harshly, making her squeak.

Adrien removed his teeth from her neck and looked down at her stunned face as he removed his hand from her hair and slid it under her shirt, cradling her supple breast in his fingers, kneading to get more cute sounds out of her. She moaned again when he pinched her sensitive clit with his strong fingers.

“ _Ah!_ ” She squeaked in pleasure and pain as Adrien silenced her with a searing hot kiss. Gracelyn’s eyes closed as he removed his fingers from her drenched panties and quickly reached up to her waist, pulling her panties down and around her ankles. Gracelyn’s hands found their way into his hair as he slowly began kissing down her neckline and her sternum, licking over the exposed flesh of her breasts and slowly dropping to his knees.

Adrien began to spread her legs apart, exposing her bare, pink snatch to him. Gracelyn remembered to always keep her pussy bare just for her brother because she knows how much he likes it when he slides his cock over her wet, smooth skin. But this time, he wasn’t going to use his dick.

Adrien slid his fingers across her cunt slowly, earning a mewl of total pleasure. But suddenly, he stopped. Gracelyn looked down and saw that he was removing his white over shirt and putting it in a bucket for safe keeping, supposedly.

“A-Adrien, I _Agh!_ ” She squealed when she felt his finger enter her wet cavern of a pussy, heat circling around his long digit. She threw her head back against the shelf, making supplies behind her shake. Adrien gripped her thigh and lifted her leg up over his shoulder before removing his finger and slowly blowing on her quivering pussy.

She had no time to react before he moved forward and dragged his tongue across her snatch. Gracelyn moaned low and deep in her throat. His tongue encircled her clit before he lifted her legs up onto both of his shoulders and he pushed his tongue deep inside of her.

His hands grabbed her beautiful ass and squeezed hard, making her grip at his hair, groaning and growling. Adrien’s tongue darted in and out of her cunt and he lifted her up higher on the shelves, squeezing her ass and licking at her rapidly.

Gracelyn continued to pull on his hair, hard. He moaned against her pussy and removed his tongue, replacing it with his fingers. He pushed two inside and licked at her clit, wanting nothing more than to make her cum for him. Adrien sucked roughly on her and Gracelyn could feel herself begin to tingle all over with the familiar sensation of her climax. Just a little bit more… A little more… It was like falling deeper in deeper into a rabbit hole of pleasure!

Adrien roughly pushed his fingers in and out of her, adding a third one for extra measure. He twisted his fingers over and curled them up, hitting a certain spot inside of her. And she snapped.

Gracelyn shoved her own hand into her mouth and screamed as she bit down on her skin. Her liquid leaked out of her pussy and down Adrien’s fingers as he slowly removed his tongue from her clit. He wiggled his fingers a little bit and made her cum a little bit more. She growled with pleasure as he removed his fingers from her snatch and slowly brought them up to his mouth and sucked them into his mouth.

He licked the moisture off his fingers and moaned softly at her sweet, succulent taste. Gracelyn felt her legs trembling as she put her feet on the ground, liquid dripping down her legs. She felt her knees buckle slightly and Adrien caught her before she could hit the floor. Very slowly, he pulled her panties off her ankles and put them in his pocket. He wanted her to walk around like that all day.

He rubbed her lower back soothingly and she finally opened her eyes, staring at his green orbs for a few seconds before blinking and coming down from her high.

“You… You didn’t have to-“

“But I wanted to, dear sister.” He kissed her cheek and she nodded slowly, her face bright red and sweating.

“Th-Thank you.” Gracelyn said, hugging him as she slowly found her balance. Afterwards, they went back into the design room and Gracelyn decided to come back the next day and look at their next sketches. They took the box and their coffee with them. When they were in the limo, Adrien sipped his coffee and made a face of amazement.

“Oh my gosh, this coffee is amazing! Where did you pick this up?”

Gracelyn giggled. “At the Boulangerie Patisserie. We should go there for coffee more often.” Gracelyn’s voice was still breathy after the orgasm so with her last ounce of strength, she laid her head down on her brother’s lap and closed her eyes, feeling like she had just entered wonderland.


	9. Decision Time (Author's Request)

OK, I have decided to instead of wasting time, I should skip Adrien’s birthday and go straight into Gracelyn’s concert day, which is two days after. Would you all rather see how Gracelyn would react to someone forcefully throwing her brother a party and keeping their whole entire class captive, or would you all like for me to get one step closer to the Akumatized Gracelyn chapter?

Please let me know! Both versions have been started and are on standby until I get answers! I love you all! Thank you so much for being so patient with me! I only want to give my readers the best content possible!

 

* * *

 

 

**UPDATE**

I should have said this from the beginning but you have until Friday to get your votes in! By then, all votes are final and I will need to make a decision! I've kept you guys waiting for far too long and I don't plan to waste anymore time! 


	10. She Pulls Out A Flask, And Forgets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As by popular demand, The Bubbler episode has been skipped! But if you all want a filler chapter, I will make it upon request! I hope you enjoy!

The alarm clock next to Gracelyn's head awoke her with a jolt and she immediately felt her heart fill with excitement. _Today's the day! It's finally here!_

Gracelyn leaped from her bed, knocking her sheets onto the floor and quickly spinning in a circle in her underwear. Blond hair flipped every which way as she quickly powered up her computer and made a wide web tweet to her many fans.

" _Today is the day! I hope to see many of you at the concert tonight! And for those who sadly can't make it, it will be broadcasted online at 8:00 PM Central European Time! I LOVE YOU ALL!"_

Turning off her laptop, she quickly skipped to the shower, taking off her nightgown and jumping into a hot, steaming shower, singing enthusiastically into her shampoo bottle as she continued to be as lively as humanly possible.

After running conditioner through her very fluffy hair, she rubbed her body down, jumped out of the shower, and wrapped herself in a huge fluffy towel, ready to jump in front of the mirror and do her hair and make up for the day. She looked towards the door and blushed at the sticky note on her mannequin that will soon house her signature outfit for the whole performance.

A knock on her door mildly distracted her and she saw it open to see her brother standing there, eyeing his half naked sister down.

"Hey, Adrien. What's up?" She asked, bending over and smirking as her towel hiked up and showed off her quite delicious looking wetness to him. He blushed and slammed the door shut.

"Come downstairs." He snapped at her with a surprising amount of force that she hasn't seen from him in a while. It shook her.

"What's wrong?" Gracelyn suddenly felt very self-conscious just standing in front of him with a towel on.

"Now." He opened the door and walked out, slamming it behind him. Gracelyn didn't waste any time. She threw on clothes that were the easiest to get on, a white strapless bra with a white long sleeved shirt and a blue lacey skirt. She forgot about panties and slipped on her white sandals before darting downstairs with still-wet hair. She ran into the dining room and at the table, she saw Adrien leaning over his mother who was passed out on the table, an empty liquor bottle next to her head.

"Oh my God!" Gracelyn ran to Melanee and checked her neck for a pulse and then reached for the bottle. Kraken Black Spiced Rum. She drank the whole entire bottle.

There was the foul stench of vomit and urine and she soon found out her mother puked on the kitchen floor and urinated in the laundry basket.

"Have you called the police?" Gracelyn asked Adrien who just shook his head, stunned. "For fuck sake, Adrien!" Gracelyn reached into her bra and pulled out her cell phone, calling 9-1-1.

" _911, what is your emergency?_ "

"My mom is passed out on the dining room table! She drank too much, threw up, and passed out! We need help, right away!"

" _Okay, miss, calm down. Please tell us where you are and we will dispatch an ambulance,"_

"Why do I need to tell you where I am? You're tracing the call already! You should know where I am! Just get the fuck over here and help my mother!" Gracelyn shouted into the phone and hung up, slamming it onto the table, making her brother jump a little.

"What the fuck were you waiting for?" Gracelyn glared at him and he was speechless before his father walked into the dining room.

Gabriel glared at his daughter. "I instructed Adrien to not call the authorities! We do not need your pathetic mother polluting the Agreste name with her drunken antics!"

"Dad, she's in trouble!"

"She's a waste of human life!" He shouted, slamming his fist against the door behind him. Gracelyn jumped back but kept the stern look on her face, glaring at him and not backing down.

"I won't let her get any worse. The ambulance is coming. She's going to a hospital. To not take her is cruel and terrible," Gracelyn walked up to him and stared into his cold, dead eyes. "You're the waste of human life."

Before Gabriel could do anything, there was the sound of sirens in the distance and Gracelyn shoved her dad out of the way before opening the front gates to their home, flinging the doors open. The ambulance pulled up to the house and three people jumped out of the back, a gurney being pulled with them.

"She's in the dining room!" Gracelyn said, pointing as the paramedics rushed in, put Melanee on the gurney and rushed out. Gracelyn quickly followed and looked at the paramedic. "Can I go with her?"

"Are you family?" The woman said, checking Melanee's pulse.

"I'm her daughter."

"Well, climb in," Gracelyn jumped in the back of the ambulance and quickly reached for her mother, putting her hand on her leg. As the doors slammed shut, she glared at her father who was standing in the open doorway of her home and just sighed. Who even knows if the concert is on tonight…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I promise that the next one will be longer, but I've wasted enough time with this, I is sowwy for the terrible delay but it will get better. School will be over soon and then I'll update all the time! Thank you all for waiting! I love you!


	11. And There's No Turning Back Now

The door to Madame Bustier's class opened and Gracelyn walked in, her eyes red and her face pale. She lazily walked passed her teacher's desk, put a blue note on it, and walked up to her seat, her face smacking against the desk that created the loudest echo in the whole entire room. Everyone flinched, including Adrien.

Alix nudged Gracelyn in the side with her elbow as gently as she could. Gracelyn rolled her head to the side to look up at Alix.

"You okay, Gracie?"

Gracelyn made a noise that signaled she wasn't and rolled her head back. Alix put her hand on Gracelyn's back and rubbed it gently. The girl smiled at her friend and crossed her legs, realizing at the wrong moment that she forgot her panties this morning. The hospital visit had been an awkward one to say the least.

Her slight built up arousal from this morning was starting to leak through but she didn't even want to look at her brother after what happened this morning. Gracelyn pushed her thighs together, biting her lip, trying to keep herself under control but it was getting harder and harder with every passing second, and the cool seat against her bare wetness.

Alix noticed the girl's squirming and gently placed a hand on her thigh to give her small comfort. The touch sent an electric jolt through Gracelyn's system and she gulped with fear. If only she could urge the girl to move her small gloved hand to the crease between her legs and help her… But that would be vile. What kind of a person would Alix see her as? What kind of person would anyone else see her as if they were to find out? She's already tap-dancing on molten lava with her brother. Adding anyone else to the mix would be… Atomically catastrophic.

She stopped her thoughts before they hit the huge 5 car pileup in her mind and continued to sit there quietly until the bell rang and the class departed in different directions for lunch. As she walked out of the classroom, she stopped Marinette in the halls.

"Marinette, hi! You're going home for lunch, right?" She asked. The girl nodded, smiling up at her. Gracelyn smiled wider.

"I was hoping I could go with you and… see what you've made? Because today is the big day and I'm pretty on edge about the whole thing."

"Of course, Gracie! Come with me," Marinette grabbed Gracelyn by the arm and led her across the street to her family's bakery—ever since that one day, Gracelyn had been a frequent at this establishment, knowing her mother by name and seeing her father every once in a while.

"Hello Miss Sabine!" Gracelyn waved at the woman behind the counter who waved back.

"Hello dear. Would you like your regular today?" Her regular being her favorite iced white mocha latte with an extra shot.

"No, ma'am. I'm just here to see what Marinette has made for me. But I will ask for that sign later," Gracelyn reminded her of the sign that was custom made for her concert tonight. She would be advertising for Sabine's and Tom's bakery, hopefully to get them a higher known name.

"Okay darling. I may bring up some cookies later but you girls go have fun." Sabine waved at the two as Marinette seemed to be waiting very impatiently for Gracelyn to finish chatting with her mother before she dragged Gracelyn upstairs, helping her up first.

At first, Gracelyn had forgotten about her scandalous choice of wardrobe and then remembered as the breeze of the air conditioning touched her bare wetness. She was exposing herself to Marinette!

Now remembering quite well, Gracelyn traveled up the stairs as fast as possible, moving slow as possible as she seemed to stare at her as she went up. Blushing many different shades of red, Marinette looked up and quickly averted her eyes when they reached her room, entering through the hatch in her floor.

Marinette was now very close to Gracelyn and could see right up her skirt. Her shaven, smooth pussy was glistening with wetness and smelled of pure arousal... Marinette has never smelled another girl's arousal before, and the fact that this was Adrien's sister seemed to be even more scandalous than it already was.

Gracelyn quickly turned and put her hands over her backside to smooth down her skirt. Marinette was still as red as a tomato when she put her feet on her hardwood floor and cleared her throat, as if nothing was wrong.

"So, um... Where is it?" Gracelyn asked in confusion.

"Oh!" Marinette seemed to crash back down to Earth and led Gracelyn in the direction of the mannequin that had a red bed sheet over top of it. "May I present to you, Miss Gracie, the Mad Hatter!"

The sheet was removed and it was practically glowing in Gracelyn's eyes. The dress was exactly how she imagined it. It had a black and red bodice with laces traveling up the sides and a silver ribbon across the neckline. A heavy amount of cleavage would be shown as it was sleeveless and strapless.

The skirt was a sheer material that came to her mid thigh with hearts, diamonds, clubs, and spades across the hemline in their appropriate colors. A lace pattern in black created a beautiful bow behind her back and had long tails traveling down the backside, reaching the knees of the mannequin.

The tights were a simple fishnet pattern with the occasional red heart and diamond stitched into it. The shoes were 4 inch high heels that had thick black ribbons that laced up the calves. And the small top hat that was created had 4 different playing cards into the ribbon on top of it. Each card was a queen, and the typical queen was replaced with Gracelyn's Paris Vogue cover. It was exactly what she wanted and she was as giddy as a school girl.

"Oh Marinette... It's perfect!" She tackled her new friend in a hug and Marinette was blushing once again, giggling nervously.

Gracelyn was so excited that she began to remove the clothes from the mannequin.

"Do you mind if I try it on? Just to make sure it all fits and see how it looks?" Gracelyn reached for the hem of her shirt and Marinette squeaked with embarrassment and covered her eyes.

"N-No! Of course not! Go right ahead!" She turned her head slightly as Gracelyn began to peel off her clothing piece by piece and she finally stood naked, taking off the clothes from the mannequin and very carefully pulling on the fishnet tights, feeling the cross pattern against her bare pussy. It felt oddly comfortable.

After slowly slipping the dress up over her body, adjusting her breasts into the bodice perfectly and lacing it up the sides and doing a small spin in front of the stand up mirror. It was all amazingly perfect. Sitting down on Marinette's bed, she began to try and lace up the shoes but struggled immensely.

"Marinette... Can you help me with the shoes?" The girl nodded suddenly and got down on her knees in front of Gracelyn, very carefully wrapping the ribbons around her legs and tying them up. Her fingertips brushed the inside of Graceyln's thighs and it made her giggle suddenly and spread her legs apart. Once again, Marinette got full view of her snatch that was now covered in the cross hatch of her tights.

It was very obvious to Gracelyn now that Marinette was staring at her pussy. But for some reason, she wasn't embarrassed, just incredibly excited; even more than usual.

Gracelyn bit her lip and turned her head away but didn't close her legs as Marinette seemed to be transfixed on the scene in front of her. Marinette brought her hand to her mouth and hesitated, reaching outward in between Gracelyn's legs but then realized her own mistake, jumping up and looking away.

"Gracie, I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" She bit her lip and seemed to be on the verge of tears, covering her eyes and whimpering like a hurt animal.

Gracelyn jumped up and her heels clicked against the hardwood floor reaching for Marinette's hands and looking her in the eyes.

"Marinette, you don't have anything to be ashamed of. It's okay," Very slowly, Gracelyn leaned forward and carefully pressed her lips to her tear stained cheeks. Marinette moaned with relief and looked up at the girl who was now taller than her. Her beautiful eyes seemed to almost hypnotize Marinette.

Leaning forward, all she could do was carefully and calmly press her lips against Gracelyn's deep pink ones. It tasted like strawberries and cream and it made Marinette realize just how amazing this girl was, on and off the screens.

Gracelyn placed her hands on the back of Marinette's neck and deepened the kiss, dragging her tongue across the younger girl's lip and hoped for acceptance. In a trance, Marinette granted her exactly what she wanted and her tongue dove into a cavern of sweetness. Her tongue tasted of sweet sugar and fresh chocolate, making the older girl purr with happiness.

Marinette moaned against Gracelyn's tongue and her hands began roaming over the girl's body, tracing the ribbons down the bodice and over her full hips. Gracelyn giggled softly and slowly placed her hands over top of the girl's petite body and her hands fit over her breasts perfectly. Marinette squeaked with surprise and pulled back, looking up at Gracelyn who smiled an adorable bright white smile.

"Don't be scared, Marinette..." The pop-star spoke softly as if speaking to a wounded, scared animal. The girl in question was staring into Gracelyn's bright eyes, searching for something... Perhaps searching for a lie? Is this just for personal gain? What if she told her brother?! Adrien would never view her as the same girl again!

Many thoughts traveled through Marinette's brain at once but all of them halted when Gracelyn sneaked a hand up her shirt and began to play with her breasts. Blushing like crazy, Marinette gripped hard on Gracelyn's hips and felt the older girl pull at her bra under her shirt. In a fit if frustration, their kiss broke and Gracelyn ripped the shirt off of Marinette and reached behind her to remove her black bra. The fabric fell onto the floor and Marinette was suddenly very self conscious about her body.

Giggling, Gracelyn leaned forward and kissed Marinette on the forehead and reached for the tiny girl's sides.

"Don't be shy... You're beautiful." Gracelyn kissed her once again and it made all of her nervousness melt away. Reaching down, Gracelyn's hands grasped the edge of the girl's pink jeans and skillfully slid them down her legs.

Marinette reached for the sides of Gracelyn's dress and undid the laces, letting it fall on the floor, making Gracelyn worry a bit. Slowly picking it up, Gracelyn placed it on the back of Marinette's computer chair and stared at the girl in front of her.

Her panties were a bright pink with butterfly patterns stitched into them, giving her such an innocent look. Marinette felt frustrated with Gracelyn just staring at her and suddenly jumped forward and kissed her angrily. Gracelyn purred happily and slid the tights down her legs, pausing the kiss for a second to remove the shoes and kick off the tights.

Marinette in return, removed her panties and unlike Marinette, she had a little patch of black curls over her sex, shaved in the perfect shape of a heart. Gracelyn slowly pushed Marinette onto her bed and looked at her adorable pink pussy and could smell her arousal from about a foot away.

"You're so cute, Marinette..." Gracelyn began to kiss her inner thighs, making Marinette shiver with anticipation as she pulled her hair free from it's pigtail confinement. Now a mess of black hair on her pillow, she stared up at the ceiling and whimpered helplessly as Gracelyn leaned forward and kissed the heart above her pussy.

"G-Gracie!" Marinette squeaked in pain, just wanting nothing more than to be touched by the pop-star.

Gracelyn finally granted the girl's wish and slowly placed her fingertips on her sensitive clit, rubbing it in circles, giving the girl pleasurable shivers. The girl grinned at how she reacted with the simplest of touches and decided to do something else.

Gracelyn stroked her fingertip over Marinette's quivering entrance and giggled as the girl gasped in anticipation. After a few more strokes, Gracelyn plunged her finger deep into Marinette's tight, virgin pussy. The girl squeaked, unfamiliar as the only thing that she has had inside of her have been her own fingers. With a surprising amount of grace, Gracelyn managed to continue to push her finger into Marinette as her thumb rubbed over the girl's sensitive clit. Marinette gasped loudly, making her fear that her parents may hear and covered her mouth with her hand.

Gracelyn giggled and leaned down, waiting for the right opportunity. Marinette was a quivering mess when Gracelyn removed her finger. Looking down at her, Marinette was about to protest when she felt something completely new, but even more pleasurable than the last feeling. Gracelyn spread Marinette's pussy lips apart carefully and dragged her tongue across her clit, flicking it back and forth, feeling the girl's muscles tense and contract with every move of her tongue. Even slower than that, Gracelyn reached down at her own pussy and began to rub ever so slowly at her own clit as she worked on Marinette's occasionally pausing to breathe but always diving back in.

Marinette's hands were in Gracelyn's hair and her mind was a complete blur. The girl's tongue felt so good on her pussy, it was so soft and so wet, and so, so fast against her clit, it felt like heaven against her snatch.

Gracelyn used her hand that wasn't rubbing her own pussy and carefully inserted two fingers into Marinette, making her groan with pleasure as she slammed her head against her pillow, trying her very best to keep quiet. Gracelyn moaned against Marinette's clit as she rubbed her own furiously, wanting to cum more than anything in the world.

Marinette didn't know how much longer she could last. Gracelyn was magic. When her tongue darted into Marinette's entrance, she felt her release coming and it was coming fast. Moving her tongue over her clit a little bit faster and rubbing her own at a fast and quick pace, Marinette reached to grab her right breast and pinch her nipple as her orgasm finally peaked and made her snap. Moaning and squeaking, she reached for Gracelyn's hair and shoved her against her pussy as if to say, 'don't you dare stop!'. And Gracelyn had no intentions of stopping.

After a few more quick rubs, Gracelyn felt herself coming with Marinette, the pleasure just overwhelming as she thrust her fingers into the girl's pussy and tongued her sensitive clit till Marinette was nothing more than a shivering, quivering mess.

Gracelyn removed her hand from inside of her and slowly licked up the fluids that leaked from Marinette's pussy. Smiling like the Cheshire cat, Gracelyn crawled up Marinette's naked, sweaty body and placed a kiss on her cheek.

And then, reality hit the girl like a freight train.

"Oh my gosh, you-you're Adrien's sister, what-what have I done?" Marinette's heart dropped into her stomach as she jumped up and ran around to grab her clothes.

"Mari- Mari- calm down!" Gracelyn jumped up from the bed and grabbed the short girl by the shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Slowly, she brushed her black bangs from her blue eyes and sighed.

"Please don't do this. Don't freak out... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that," Guilt swelled in Gracelyn's stomach as she looked at the girl who seemed to be having a mini heart attack right before her. Very slowly, she kissed Marinette's forehead and backed away from her.

"I'll leave if you want me to," Gracelyn backed away and reached for her clothes. But a pale, small hand stopped her from moving any further.

"Grace... You're a wonderful girl and, holy crap, you're gorgeous! But this... I don't know how it would ever work," Gracelyn frowned, knowing exactly what this was. It was a one time thing. Gracelyn sighed and faked a smile, leaning forward and kissing the girl on the lips, taking her by surprise before reaching down and handing Marinette her panties.

"I understand. Don't worry," Gracelyn pulled on her clothes and began fixing her hair when Marinette finally pulled her shirt back on. Sneaking up behind her, Gracelyn wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and kissed her neck.

"But just for the record... Your moans are adorable," It made the girl blush bright red and Gracelyn giggled, grabbing the outfit Marinette made for her and put it in the fabric bag that the younger girl provided.

Marinette stared at the girl's ass when she bent over and fixed her shoes, smiling at her and then leaving from the hatch in the floor, blowing a kiss to her.

Marinette looked off in the distance, blushing even redder than blood. "She has a tattoo...?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this was something very new but I hope you guys don't pounce on me too hard! I'm excited that I finally got to update this and I hope you guys like it! I LOVE YOU ALL!


	12. I'll Cry Until My Pity Party's In Flames

The time was 7:27, a little over and hour and a half before showtime started. Gracelyn was looking in the dressing room mirror while standing in a robe and a towel wrapped around her freshly drenched hair. She watched the time tick down slowly and she was standing over her cell phone, waiting for the call to come in... After a few minutes of pacing, she heard her phone ring and squeaked with surprise at the number.

It was the hospital! Gracelyn picked up the phone and spoke into the receiver. “Yes? Hello?”

“Hello, Ms. Agreste?”

“Yes, how's my mother?”

“Melanee Agreste has sustained damage, she has been diagnosed as an alcoholic and we are now treating her for dehydration and possible brain injuries... She's been having seizures and her body temperature is below average. She's stable, for now. We will let you know if they're are any changes, okay, Ms.?”

“Okay, thank you. Goodbye.” Gracelyn hung up her phone and stared into the mirror. This day hasn't gone as well as planned... Oh hell, it's been the worst. First, her mother gets hospitalized. Then, her brother pretty much betrays her. And then, she fucks her friend? What is happening to her?

Gracelyn felt like a vice was around her heart and she was going to cry at any second... But instead, she swallowed her sadness and got dressed for the concert. Putting on a full set of underwear this time, she pulled on her first outfit pieces one by one and quickly blow dried her hair. With it's natural tease effect, all she did was part her hair down the middle and pulled it into pigtails, tying ribbons into her hair and spraying it with holding spray and glitter. Her make up took a little bit harder than normal and she had to call in an assistant for it.

The assistant worked on her knees, elbows, and neck, adding in the doll joints for Gracelyn while she worked on her make up, adding the longest lash extensions possible and freckles across her face in different colors. Her eyes were detailed tremendously with heavy shadow in shades of pink and purple and her lips were a bright red. Since her nails were already french tipped, there was nothing to be done there.

Gracelyn did a spin in the mirror. She wore a short purple and blue tutu dress with laces across the bodice and hearts over the skirts. Her fishnet tights were white and her pink high heels had open toes in the shape of hearts. On her hands were white lace fingerless gloves that went up to her forearms and had decorative ribbons draping down from the elbows.

Gracelyn took a final look in the mirror and checked the time. 15 minutes; just enough time to do her vocal warm-ups before she went on stage.

As she did her warm-ups, someone walked into the room behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see her father. Ignoring him, she continued her warm-ups and stared in the mirror, just at her own eyes, trying to avoid his own.

“Gracelyn,” He spoke. She didn't respond, just continued to sing. So he repeated her name and she finally stopped and turned around.

“What do you want, father?” She spoke with fire and tried to avoid his gaze as best as possible.

“I just wanted to wish you luck tonight. Don't make a fool of yourself, like your mother has already done for herself.” He opened the door and left. Gracelyn stared at the door for quite a while, fuming from the ears. And then, she picked up a perfume bottle from the table and chucked it at the door, shattering the bottle into a million tiny pieces and poisoning the carpet and walls with the overpowering stench of the perfume. But at this moment, she could care less.

Her father was a cruel asshole and one day, his entire world will be snatched right out from under him and hopefully, he'll crumble under the weight of the world, just as Gracelyn was doing.

Ignoring the pain in her heart, she stepped over the shattered glass and towards the stairs where several people stood waiting for her. One handed her a microphone and offered her a sip of water. The other was messing with her hair and the last one was straightening her dress for her before she walked up the stairs. Once she stood on the left side of the stage, she waited for the announcer to introduce her.

“ _Okay everybody, the moment you have all been waiting for... Everyone give it up for the lady of the night, GRACELYN AGRESTE!”_ She heard monumental cheers from the crowd and she ran out on the stage as she heard a familiar melody follow behind her. Her backup dancers pranced onto the stage from the other side, wearing familiar outfits but with far less flare than Gracelyn herself.

“Good evening, Paris! How is everyone doing tonight?!” She shouted over her microphone and the crowd erupted. From the front row, she saw her school friends practically screaming her name and waving like mad. Gracelyn giggled and smiled at them all.

“That's awesome to hear! What do you think, Paris? You wanna see inside this Dollhouse?!” The crowd screamed for her and Gracelyn jumped in place, ready to dance and sing for all of Paris to hear.

“I thought you would! Let's go, girls!” She spoke to her backup dancers that jumped into place as the tune began to blare behind her and Gracelyn readied herself behind the mic.

“ _If you weren't born with it_  
_You can buy a couple ornaments_  
_Just be sure to read the warning, kids_  
_'Cause pretty soon you'll be bored of it_  
_Sexual, hey girl if you wanna feel sexual_  
_You can always call up a professional_  
_They stick pins in you like a vegetable_

_Kids forever, kids forever_  
_Baby soft skin turns into leather_  
_Don't be dramatic it's only some plastic_  
_No one will love you if you're unattractive_

_Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me_  
_Is it true that pain is beauty?_  
_Does a new face come with a warranty?_  
_Will a pretty face make it better?_  
_Oh Mr. Potato Head tell me_  
_How did you afford her surgery?_  
_Do you swear you'll stay forever_  
_Even if her face don't stay together_  
_Even if her face don't stay together_

_If you want a little more confidence_  
_Potatoes turn to french fries, yeah it's common sense_  
_All you need's a couple more condiments_  
_And a hundred thousand dollars for some compliments_  
_It's such a waste_  
_When little girls grow into their mother's face_  
_But little girls are learning how to cut and paste_  
_And pucker up their lips until they suffocate_

_Kids forever kids forever_  
_Baby soft skin turns into leather_  
_Don't be dramatic it's only some plastic_  
_No one will love you if you're unattractive_

_Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me_  
_Is it true that pain is beauty?_  
_Does a new face come with a warranty?_  
_Will a pretty face make it better?_  
_Oh Mr. Potato head tell me_  
_How did you afford her surgery?_  
_Do you swear you'll stay forever_  
_Even if her face don't stay together_  
_Stay forever, stay forever_  
_Even if her face don't stay together_  
_Stay forever, stay forever_  
_Even if her face don't stay together_

_Oh Mrs. Potato Head tell me_  
_Is it true that pain is beauty?_  
_Does a new face come with a warranty?_  
_Will a pretty face make it better?_  
_Oh Mr. Potato Head tell me_  
_How did you afford her surgery?_  
_Do you swear you'll stay forever_  
_Even if her face don't stay together_  
_Stay forever, stay forever_  
_Even if her face don't stay together_  
_Stay forever, stay forever_  
_Even if her face don't stay together_  
_Stay forever, stay forever_  
_Even if her face don't stay together_  
_Stay forever, stay forever_  
_Even if her face don't stay together_.”

The song ended with the dancers stomping the floor and Gracelyn turning her head to the side and holding the microphone in the air as she breathed out and grinned like the Cheshire cat. The familiar carnival melody played next and the scenery behind them changed as it was replaced with rotating lights, like a carousel. The crowd freaked out, knowing this song very well.

The dancers got into place behind Gracelyn as she stood stick straight. Behind them, several poles were moved into view and Gracelyn smirked as she raised the microphone.

“ _Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,_  
_Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,_  
_Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,_  
_Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel,”_

Gracelyn turned around and pranced to the pole behind her, followed by the dancers. Grabbing the pole with one hand, she wrapped her leg around the base and spun on the object and very slowly, slid down the pole with her back, facing the crowd and spreading her legs slowly, crouching down like an animal as she looked towards the crowd and licked her lips, sliding back up the pole and holding it behind her head as she continued to sing.  
  
_“Come, come one, come all,_  
_You must be this tall_  
_To ride this ride at the carnival_  
  
_Oh, come, take my hand_  
_And run through playland_  
_So high, too high at the carnival_  
  
_And it's all fun and games,_  
_'Til somebody falls in love,_  
_But you've already bought a ticket,_  
_And there's no turning back now,”_

Gracelyn jumped off the pole and walked seductively towards the end of the stage and kneeled down in front of her friends who were still freaking out about her. Very slowly, she leaned in towards her friend Alix who reached out and dragged her finger underneath Alix's jaw and smirked as the girl seemed to go weak in the knees.  
  
_“Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,_  
_Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,_  
_Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,_  
_Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel_  
  
_This horse is too slow,_  
_We're always this close,_  
_Almost, almost, we're a freakshow_  
  
_Right, right when I'm near,_  
_It's like you disappear,_  
_Where'd you go? Mr. Houdini, you're a freakshow._  
  
_And it's all fun and games,_  
_'Til somebody falls in love,_  
_But you've already bought a ticket,_  
_And there's no turning back now_  
  
_Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,_  
_Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,_  
_Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,_  
_Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel_  
  
_Why did you steal my cotton candy heart?_  
_You threw it in this damn coin slot,_  
_And now I'm stuck, I'm stuck,_  
_Riding, riding, riding_  
  
_Round and round like a horse on a carousel, we go,_  
_Will I catch up to love? I could never tell, I know,_  
_Chasing after you is like a fairytale, but I,_  
_Feel like I'm glued on tight to this carousel.”_

Everyone broke out into screams and Gracelyn began breathing heavily at the sounds around her. It was just an overwhelming feeling, having everyone listening to what you were doing and enjoying it thoroughly. With everything happening, Gracelyn just barely heard the music behind her in the chimes that she knows incredibly well...

If she isn't careful with this song, the whole world could know. But this song is important. You can't call the album Dollhouse without singing the song, Dollhouse.

Gracelyn switched her handheld microphone with a wireless headset so she had full range of motion for this song because she would need it.

She turned around and had her back facing the crowd as the scenery changed once more and the dollhouse that was designed just for this song was placed into view.

Gracelyn waited for the right moment and then slowly turned around to face the crowd with the blankest expression ever seen. Just like a porcelain doll.

 _“Hey, girl, open the walls, play with your dolls_  
_We'll be a perfect family._  
_When you walk away is when we really play_  
_You don't hear me when I say,_  
_"Mom, please wake up._  
_Dad's with a slut, and your son is smoking cannabis."_  
  
_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
_Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen”_

Gracelyn stood in motion with her dancers and when the key change struck, they all stood up straight and walked in sync towards the dollhouse, standing in different rooms.  
  
_“Places, places, get in your places_  
_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._  
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
_Please don't let them look through the curtains._  
  
_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
_Please don't let them look through the curtains._  
  
_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
_I see things that nobody else sees._  
_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
_I see things that nobody else sees)_  
  
_Hey, girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_  
_Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._  
_When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_  
_And forgets his infidelity._  
_Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic,_  
_Go back to being plastic._  
  
_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens_  
_One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen._  
  
_Places, places, get in your places_  
_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._  
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
_Please don't let them look through the curtains._  
  
_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
_Please don't let them look through the curtains._  
  
_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
_I see things that nobody else sees._  
_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
_I see things that nobody else sees)_  
  
_Hey, girl (hey, girl, hey, girl, hey, girl, hey, girl, hey, girl, hey, girl, hey, girl...)_  
_Hey, girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_  
_We'll be a perfect family._  
  
_Places, places, get in your places_  
_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._  
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
_Please don't let them look through the curtains._  
  
_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_  
_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_  
_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_  
_Please don't let them look through the curtains._  
  
_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
_I see things that nobody else sees._  
_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_  
_I see things that nobody else sees).”_

For the first time that anyone has ever heard the song, they seemed to absolutely loved it. Gracelyn smiled and quickly ran off stage to change her outfit. Time to bring out the Mad Hatter. With such a dramatic change, she had several assistants helping her. One helped her into the outfit while one fixed her hair and the others handled make up. Once it was all done, and she stood in the outfit that Marinette had designed just for her, she looked at her make up. Blue eye shadow that gravitated to red. Heavy black eye liner and white paint sparkles over the corners of her eyes. Her lips were two different colors; top lip was red and the bottom lip was black, held there by a setting gloss so the colors didn't smear together. Her hair was pulled back and curled more and a top hat sat in her hair like a clip.

It was perfect. She was ready to rock the stage. Handing her back the headset, she put it back on and quickly pranced on stage. Her back up dancers changed into identical outfits of Alice from Alice in Wonderland and it was absolutely perfect, everything Gracelyn dreamed of.

Until... it wasn't

Before Gracelyn could speak, there was a sickening snap noise above... And the Skydrop fell down and exposed the back of the stage. And next, all of the elipsoidals came crashing down towards the stage. Screams were heard throughout the crowd as the lights fell where the dancers and Gracelyn were standing. The Rotodrapers shortened out and the curtains began to smoke and then caught fire.

Gracelyn screamed in fear and fell over, staring up at the fire as everything began to burn. As she fell over, one of the dancers tripped over Gracelyn and ripped her dress down the back. The dancers scrambled off the stage and Gracelyn was going to run as well but the fire fell within her path and she screeched as the flames licked at her arms in anger.

Falling over on her back, she stared in horror as her set, her stage, her dreams went up in smoke. Everything was ruined. It was all gone. Technicians turned on the emergency sprinkler systems and the fire was put out immediately. Gracelyn stood in the middle of the stage, staring down blankly at the ground... Everything was destroyed.

The whole crowd was gone except for her best friends. And at this moment, there was only one thing that Gracelyn was able to do... And that was cry.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have no idea how much I struggled trying not to write Melanie Martinez instead of Gracelyn Agreste...


	13. The Craziest Friend That You've Ever Had

The stadium was empty, except for a few faces that Gracelyn recognized... Adrien, Marinette, Alix, Nino, Alya... They watched from the crowd as Gracelyn dropped to her knees. Everything was silent, no one dared to speak. Gracelyn looked to the sky as rain poured down and from the distance, she saw... a butterfly. A black butterfly with a black trail of smoke. Very slowly, it fluttered to her and when it landed, a shout of terror filled her brother's lungs.

“NO!”

The butterfly landed on the microphone still in Gracelyn's hands and it vanished within the microphone. And now... Gracelyn was full of rage. Anger. Hatred. She glared at the people surrounding her as a voice entered her mind.

**“ _Twisted Sister... There they stand, watching you, judging you... I am Hawk Moth. I can help you get revenge on them all. All that did wrong to you ever. All you must do in return is bring me the Miraculouses of Ladybug and Chat Noir. By any means necessary.”_**

“Yes, sir.” Twisted Sister stood to her feet and slowly, her body was covered in bubbles and black smoke and her friends gasped as she changed before their very eyes. Her once torn outfit had become exactly what it once was, except a black lace mask was over her eyes and both of her eyes were pink and blue with heart pupils. Her microphone became a whip and as she stood to her feet, she began to laugh the most twisted laughter Adrien has ever heard from her.

And before they could register what was happening, her friends began to hear her sing.

“ _Oh, Mrs. Potato Head, tell me... Is it true that pain is beauty?”_ And with those lyrics, everyone dropped to the ground, screaming in crippling agony. And Twisted Sister laughed.

Alix began to cry as it felt like every bone in her body was being snapped. Alya felt burning heat and it resembled the feeling of her skin searing straight off of her body. Nino couldn't breathe over the feeling of his guts twisting inside of his body.

Adrien felt the pain of a thousand claws digging into his body at once. Marinette felt her limbs begin to contort with every breath, her lungs tightening in her chest.

“ _The friends don't walk... THEY RUN!”_ The pain ceased for them all and they all jumped to their feet and ran from her, tripping over railings and fliers in the process. Twisted Sister giggled happily and jumped from the stage, and began to run towards a single direction... The direction of the hospital where her mom was kept. She gripped the whip in her hands and if anyone attempted to approach her, she reached with her whip and snapped them in the chest, making them fall over, paralyzed. They turned to porcelain dolls.

With a twisted grin, she approached the hospital her mother was being held in but before she could reach the door handle, a metal pole hit her in the hand. She growled in anger and turned around to see the incredibly sexy boy in the cat suit that she has admired for quite some time. But except this time, he was her enemy and she was to dispose of him. But... She will do that in her own way.

Twisted Sister turned to meet her assailant and grinned happily, twirling the whip in her hands.

“Hello, kitty... Where's your partner? Is she scared?” Twisted Sister laughed, leaning against the door and waiting for a response.

“You don't have to do this Gracelyn,” Chat Noir spoke, trying to be the voice of reason. Twisted Sister growled and snapped her whip in his direction, making him move away with the snap.

“Don't you dare call me that. I was Gracelyn. But I'm someone much better now. I am Twisted Sister. And you are _nothing!_ ” She lunged in his direction and extended her whip, wrapping it around his neck and pulling him towards her. Chat made a strangled noise of pain as she yanked him to the ground and she stood over his body, grinning. Kneeling down and approaching his face, she very quickly sat on his hips and grinned from ear to ear as she slid her body against his and licked his cheek.

Chat gulped with fear as he felt her grab his wrist and reach for the ring on his finger but before she could, she was hit in the face with a familiar spotted yo-yo. Twisted Sister fell off Chat and to the ground, groaning as she reached for her cheek and whimpered in pain.

“Chat, are you alright... is that lipstick?” Ladybug helped her partner to his feet and looked at his cheek which was smeared with purple lipstick. He blushed and wiped it off, rubbing his throat in the process.

“Thanks for showing,”

“I wouldn't let you down, Chat.”

Twisted Sister seemed disgusted by their display of love and began to gag. “How cute... the two heroes are in love...” Ladybug and Chat Noir shared a look of confusion and Twisted Sister shouted at them.

“Love doesn't exist. _You don't love her! Stop lying with those words!_ ” She snapped her whip at them and hit Ladybug across the cheek with it. Twisted Sister giggled happily and turned on her high heels.

“While I would love to stay, I have an alcoholic to dispose of.”

The voice inside of her head began to whisper to her. _**“Dispose of your sorry excuse of a mother. She is a disgrace to your name...”** _ Gracelyn wasn't agreeing with this. She wasn't happy with what he was telling her to do. But what choice did she have? Maybe things would be better this way...

But Twisted Sister wanted her mother to suffer. She was a sad excuse for a human and needed to die. So the Twisted Sister took control and marched right into the hospital and ignored everyone that gave her funny looks. With the whip in her hand, she swung it in the receptionist's direction and grabbed the woman by the neck, pulling her to the edge of the desk. Twisted Sister grinned.

“Melanee Agreste.” The woman coughed and gagged as she quickly typed it into the keyboard and pointed down the hall.

“Top floor... Room 34-A.” The woman gasped for air as Twisted Sister let her go, smiling happily.

But just as she let her go, the woman slammed her hand on the telephone pad and within seconds, police were bolting down the hall and towards Twisted Sister who lifted the microphone to her mouth and sang.

“ _Plastic... Go back to being plastic!”_ The police froze in place and fell to the ground, no more than plastic dolls in their place. Twisted Sister cackled and stepped towards the elevator, snapping her whip at everyone possible in her path, turning the entire hospital to porcelain and plastic.

When she reached the top floor, she stepped out and found the room almost immediately.

The sweet melody of her singing rang throughout the room as her mother stirred in her sleep.

“ _I need to kill you_  
_That's the only way to get you out of my head_  
 _Oh I need to kill you_  
 _To silence all the sweet little things you've said_  
 _I really wanna kill you_  
 _Wipe you off the face of my earth_  
 _And bury your bracelet_  
 _Bury your bracelet_  
 _Six feet under the dirt...”_

Melanee opened her eyes and looked towards the door where Twisted Sister stood.

“Gracelyn?”

“No, Melanee... Gracelyn is gone. Twisted Sister is here,” Twisted Sister marched towards her hospital bed and kicked the side of it, making it turn and slam against the wall, Melanee's head hitting the side of the bed. Twisted Sister cackled and grabbed the woman by the paper dress she wore and snarled.

“You are a disgrace to the Agreste name... This is for Adrien, may he have a better mother.” Gracelyn was about to start singing again but the hospital window shattered and something wrapped around her wrist. She looked up at the yo-yo string and it pulled, making her let go of Melanee and fall out of the window and get pulled up to the roof. Twisted Sister rolled across the concrete and slammed against a power box, her back making a sickening sound of discomfort.

Groaning in pain, Twisted Sister looked up at Ladybug and Chat Noir and she snarled angrily. “You persistent bastards. I was this close!”

“Please don't do this, Gracelyn.” Ladybug begged the girl.

Twisted Sister growled in anger and swung her whip at her, smacking her across the face with it.

“THAT IS NOT MY NAME!”

Chat roared angrily and ran head first for the girl and tackled her to the ground, holding her down on the ground with both her wrists to the floor.

“I don't want to fight you, Gracie!” Chat said, the most angered but distressed look on his face that Ladybug has ever seen.

“Good... Then this should be easy!” Twisted Sister slammed her head against Chat's making him lose his grip on her wrists and she grabbed him by the front of his suit and pushed him into the air with her foot, slamming him over her and onto his back. He groaned in agony and she stood up, facing Ladybug who looked terrified.

“This isn't you Gracelyn... Please... I know who you are! Don't do this!”

Twisted Sister's face changed from anger to fear. Gracelyn felt herself beginning to take back control over her body and she whimpered in the direction of the girl standing over her, staring into familiar blue eyes...

“M-Marniette?” Gracelyn whispered in Ladybug's direction and fear struck across her face as she stared at Gracelyn, extremely confused as to what to say. And then, the blue eyes were gone and replaced with the eyes of the Twisted Sister.

“You know nothing...” Gracelyn grabbed the end of her whip and swung the microphone side in Ladybug's direction who backed away from the swing and tried to avoid fighting Twisted Sister as much as possible. But eventually, she was trapped at the edge of the building and she wasn't able to back away any longer.

“Chat! Help!” Ladybug shouted and within seconds, Twisted Sister was on her side once again, the long pole of Chat Noir's hitting her in the face, knocking her down.

She groaned in total agony as her face began to bruise over. Very slowly, she sat back up and turned to see that Ladybug and Chat Noir were trying as hard as possible not to fight her. But why? Why won't they fight her?

Grasping her whip, she stood to her feet and began to sing.

“ _Think I just remembered something_  
I think I left the faucet running  
Now my words are filling up the tub,”

The two heroes were confused until Chat gasped for air and felt like he couldn't breathe. Very slowly, he rose into the air like he was in an ocean, his hair floating around him and ripples of invisible water dancing across his skin. He couldn't breathe. He was actually drowning in water that wasn't there.

“CHAT!” Ladybug screamed in fear and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him back down but as long as Twisted Sister stared at Chat, he was drowning. Ladybug growled in anger and swung her weapon in Twisted Sister's direction, making her blink and jump backwards.

Chat fell out of the sky and on the ground, gasping for air and making strangled noises of terror and fear.

Ladybug helped her partner to his feet and they both stared at what used to be Gracelyn as a purple butterfly shined around her eyes.

**“ _Don't let them get away, Twisted Sister. Take them down! Now!”_**

Twisted Sister swirled her whip over her head and snapped it in their direction, both of them jumping out of the way and leaping from her wrath. The whip was moving as fast as a hummingbird's wings. It was almost impossible to touch Twisted Sister.

Ladybug wondered about something and then decided that this was the best choice. Using the string from her yo-yo, she wrapped it around Twisted Sister's body, running in circles and having it coil around her like a snake. Ladybug jumped up on a street light and pulled on the weapon, suspending Twisted Sister in the air.

Ladybug jumped down and walked up to Twisted Sister, reaching for the microphone but she was faster and began to sing.

“ _You got weights in your pockets, when you go to the doctor's,”_ And Ladybug fell on the ground like a 300 pound weight. Twisted Sister began to laugh as the string tightened around her and she felt it rib through her clothes and cut into her skin.

“ _The friends don't walk, they run!_ ” And with that, Ladybug began to run away against her will, loosening the string around her body and letting her drop down against the ground. Twisted Sister jumped back up and began to walk away from them. But as soon as her back was turned, she was tackled by Chat Noir once again. He sat on her back and put his pole under her chin and neck and pulled back.

“Give it up!” He shouted at her and it made her laugh.

“This is kinky, Chat. I wonder who you're fucking, I bet she's into this!” Chat snarled in anger and used his claws and smacked the girl across the face. Cutting into her cheek, she squeaked in pain and began to cough as the metal pushed against her windpipes.

“ _Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic, plastic,  
Go back to being plastic.”_

Chat felt his whole body go stiff and Twisted Sister knocked him off of her and onto his back. He was powerless and couldn't fight back. With the most twisted laugh ever imaginable, Twisted Sister reached for his hand and wrapped her fingers around the ring and pulled.

The ring fell from his hands and into Twisted Sister's hand and Chat Noir vanished... In his place, Twisted Sister froze in fear at who she saw.

Gracelyn fought to regain control of who she was. “A-Adrien...” She said it with sadness and depression as the voice inside of her head whispered.

 **“** _ **Well done, Twisted Sister. Now for Ladybug.”** _ Gracelyn groaned as she put her hands over her ears and began to whimper with fear.

“I don't want to hurt him... He's my brother! I love him!” Gracelyn begged the voice inside of her head to let her go.

**“ _You pathetic waste! He doesn't love you! He's your brother, you disgusting little slut! You're nothing but a disappointment to him and your family! Your mother is in the hospital because of you! Your friends hate you! You are nothing! And you will do as I say!”_**

“N-No... No I won't!” Gracelyn threw the ring from her hands and it skidded across the pavement and back towards Adrien who quickly put it back on and he became Chat Noir once again.

 **“ _You bitch! Stop this! Now!”_** He screamed in her head and Gracelyn once again, lost control. Twisted Sister took over again and she began to cackle as tears rolled down her face.

Before a reaction could be registered, she heard a shout of “Lucky Charm!” behind her back and turned around to see Ladybug and in her hands, she held duct tape.

“What, duct tape?! What the heck is this for?” She seemed more than a little confused and then Twisted Sister spun the whip above her head and whacked it in Ladybug's direction and she jumped out of the way and rolled to the side to avoid being turned into porcelain.

“Chat! I need you to--”

“Let me guess, distract her?” Chat spun his baton in his hands and quickly used it as a battering ram and smacked Twisted Sister in the side, making her double over in pain.

Twisted Sister looked up and began to sing again. “ _All the best people are crazy... All the best people are crazy..._ ” And it felt like an earthquake struck the city of Paris.

Whatever the two heroes expected, it wasn't this. Suddenly, they were being surrounded by those that Twisted Sister had turned to porcelain. Ladybug began to frantically look around and then stare at Twisted Sister for a long time.

“I know what I have to do. Get the attention of the dolls! I'm going for the akuma,”

“Cause that's not terrifying at all!” Chat shouted at Ladybug who jumped up above onto the street lamps. Chat began to zig-zag through the crowd of dolls to get all of their attention and tried to repel them off without injuring them, due to them being made of porcelain and still human beings.

With Twisted Sister's attention on Chat and not on Ladybug she didn't see the red clad hero sneak up behind her and wrap her yo-yo string around her body once again, kick her feet out from underneath her and make her fall to the ground below.

“Show's over, Twisted Sister!” Before Twisted Sister began to sing, Ladybug put duct tape over her mouth and quickly grabbed the microphone/whip from her grasp and swung the weapon around and smashing the microphone on the ground, watching it shatter into a million pieces and a black butterfly fluttered out of the remains.

“No more evil doing for you, little Akuma...” Ladybug quickly cleansed the butterfly of evil and threw the remaining duct tape into the air. Ladybugs cleansed the city of havoc, turning everyone back into humans and no longer porcelain. Twisted Sister began to bubble away and all that was left was a half naked Gracelyn, covered in cuts, bruises, and crying like a wounded animal.

“Gracelyn!” Ladybug dropped down to her knees and next to the terrified pop star who was shaking and whimpering. “It's okay, you're okay... Calm down,” Ladybug wrapped her arms around the girl and Gracelyn couldn't hold back the tears and pushed her head into the hero's neck, wanting nothing more than to hold onto her and never let go. Gracelyn knew exactly who Ladybug was now and she was so scared that she knew.

“M-Marinette... I'm so sorry,” Was all she could say. Ladybug was shocked.

“Y-You remember? No one remembers after the akuma is cleansed!”

“I-I remember...” She remembers almost everything... She knows she saw Chat Noir without his miraculous but... she can't remember who he was.

“Please don't hate me! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!” Gracelyn cried and cried as Ladybug gently began to pet her hair and shush her in the most gentle way possible.

“Sh... It's okay, don't worry... I'm not mad, it's okay,” She whispered to her. Chat Noir just stared as he saw his own sister snuggling up to Ladybug. It was an oddly sweet sight but it also filled him with jealousy; whether it be Ladybug holding his sister, or his sister clinging to Ladybug like a lifeline, he couldn't be sure. But one thing was for sure... Gracelyn will never be the same again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think I've ever had this much fun writing in a long time! It was so fun to write this out and I just hope you all like what I've written! I really do!


	14. Your Bittersweet Shares A Tragedy

The sun was shining bright through the windows of the classroom. The air was perfect outside; not too hot, or too cold. It was a perfect day... outside.

But everyone knew that everything was wrong inside the classroom.

Gracelyn was broken. Instead of her bright and colorful outfits and vibrant, beautiful hair styled perfectly, the girl was dark. Her clothes consisted of tattered old acid washed skinny jeans and plain black sneakers. She wore an oversized hoodie that had the familiar smell of her brother on it, clearly something he gave to her to cover up the bandages all over her body.

But that isn't what everyone found off putting... Gracelyn's blond hair was gone. She had dyed it a dark brown color and it was a complete mess; all over the place. Dark circles were under her eyes and she looked much paler than normal- it was impossible for her to sleep at night.

Adrien had been woken up by her blood curdling screams of terror for the last 3 nights in a row. It had gotten so bad that she had refused to sleep in her own room and begged him to let her stay with him all night long. Adrien didn't mind but it would be better if he didn't wake up and Gracelyn was on the floor and whimpering like a wounded puppy.

And now here she was in class, hardly keeping it together. No one dared talk to her. Everyone was completely confused on how to feel about all of this. Usually when an attack like this happens, no one knows who it is and the attacker's memory is wiped... That is what Ladybug is meant to do... But this time, it didn't work. Everyone knows what happened.

So now Gracelyn sat in class... What was left of her, anyway. No one knew who this stranger was. Gracelyn had been completely wiped from her face. All that was left was an empty shell that resembled the pop star.

The news was going insane. It had gone public with what Gracelyn had done, and her appearance was all but ruined. She was pretty much destroyed; any hope of growing passed Paris had been wiped out. She was nothing. Her fame was gone. Her friends were gone. She had nothing.

So when someone called her name in class, she barely managed to look up from her desk.

"Gracie?" Madame Bustier spoke.

Gracelyn sputtered the first thing that came to her head in the form of an answer: "C-Covalent bonds."

Chloe and Sabrina snorted from the front of the class and it made Gracelyn put her hand against her forehead and look at the teacher.

"I'm sorry, ma'am. What did you ask?"

"I asked if you were feeling okay... You look a little..."

Gracelyn bit her lip and worried if she would finish her sentence or leave it alone. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side.

"-Pale. Do you need to step out for a minute? Get some fresh air and a little water?"

"I-I wouldn't feel very comfortable going alone, ma'am."

Madame Bustier answered almost immediately. "Someone can go with you."

Gracelyn expected for Adrien's hand to shoot into the air but instead, it was a familiar slender fingered hand that she had come to know very well. "I'll go with her."

"Thank you, Marinette. Be careful," Marinette jumped from her chair and quickly ran to the door, waiting for Gracelyn to leave her chair. She slowly stood up and flinched at her still healing wounds groaning agony. Very slowly, she made her way to the door, looking back and making eye contact with her brother who gave her the most sympathetic look she's ever seen him have in her entire life. It made her heart melt.

Once they were outside, Gracelyn let out a whimper of pain. Marinette could feel her heart breaking with every pained noise Gracelyn let out. These wounds were all her fault anyway...

"Are you okay?" That was the stupidest thing Marinette could ever say. But she said it anyway and now there's no way to take it back. Gracelyn nodded, tears in her eyes as they walked down the stairs and to the girl's bathroom. Gracelyn limped to the mirror and took off her hoodie, staring at herself in the mirror.

Marinette gasped in horror at how terrible she really looked. Cuts and bruises littered her body, along with sloppy bandages over the cuts. The black tank top barely fit her, it was far too big for her body; it was obviously Adrien's.

Gracelyn turned on the water, splashed the cold liquid in her face and on her neck, closing her eyes and wiping her forehead.

Gracelyn sighed and turned off the water before wiping her hands off on the towel near the door and pulling on her hoodie. But once the hoodie was on, Gracelyn felt a pair of arms snake around her waist and something hard gently snuggled in between her shoulder blades.

"I'm so, so sorry Gracelyn... This is all my fault." Marinette sniffled and Gracelyn felt Marinette's tears leak through her hoodie and her heart melted.

"N-No, Marinette, this isn't your fault." Gracelyn turned around and grasped the girl's hands in her own, gently kissing her knuckles. "I was going to kill you... you didn't have a choice..."

"I still feel horrible... I don't know how you could ever forgive me, I did horrible things to you and now you're hurting and I can't help in any way and I just feel terrible about it and I jus-"

Marinette's unwarranted self loathing monologue was cut off by Gracelyn pressing her lips gently to her own. Marinette gasped in surprise and squeaked in confusion but sighed in her throat, closing her eyes and gently leaning in to the girl's lips that still tasted sweet and amazing.

After a few seconds, Gracelyn pulled away from her lips and blushed a bright red, smiling happily.

"Marinette... Shut up," Giggling like a little kid, Gracelyn wrapped her arms around Marinette's waist and sighed with content as the girl in return gently kissed her exposed neck but wrinkled her nose at the ammonia smell from the hair dye.

All of this was overwhelming to Marinette. Just a few days ago, she had the biggest crush on Adrien, and now here she was, making out with his sister. It was surprising how a change of heart could occur, almost overnight. That night, after Marinette had let Chat Noir talk Gracelyn home, she went back to her own house and stayed up all night, thinking- crying, even. An akuma has never made Marinette this stressed or worried in her whole life.

Marinette was careful for the next few days, helping Gracelyn whenever possible and trying to treat everything delicately as to not upset her or try and remind her how horrible things were...

But this was the first time she apologized for what happened. And although Gracelyn didn't blame any of it on Marinette, Marinette believed it was all her fault; and the guilt was eating her up inside.

But if Gracelyn herself is standing here, telling her that it's okay, she has to take it to heart. It must be okay to her.

"Marinette," Gracelyn spoke softly to get the girl's attention- she had zoned out while holding Gracelyn in her arms.

"I, uhm... I know what you said before- about us not being able to work... And I know now that it's because you have a thing for my brother,"

Marinette blushed a deep crimson and held her tighter, burying her face in her neck out of embarrassment. Gracelyn sighed and pushed the girl back to look her in the eyes... Those beautiful blue eyes...

"But I was hoping we could try it to where... You see me for me? And not just for my brother?" She could see the heat and pain within Gracelyn's eyes; she was hurting so badly over these last few days, her heart almost exploding with the overwhelming feelings she was experiencing. Between knowing the identity of Paris' most desired superhero and becoming extremely attached to the girl in question, Gracelyn didn't know how to feel anymore.

And keep in mind, this is the girl that Marinette kicked the hell out of a couple of days ago. Of course she didn't know how to feel about any of this either. Holding onto a huge secret like this was scary for both of them. Not that Marinette didn't trust her, she did. But it was still scary knowing that her entire life was in Gracelyn's hands.

But maybe they could both forget about it for now; forget that Gracelyn was a famous pop star and Marinette was a red-clad hero. And for just a little while, even for just a few days, just pretend they were nobody but two girls in a world full of extreme chaos.

The moment was sweet while it lasted, but at some point, they had to return to class.

When the door opened, everyone in the room flinched. Clearly, no one was very comfortable being around Gracelyn in light of the current events. Even Gracelyn's mother refused to accept her visits at the hospital.

Getting through the day was harder than she ever believed possible. But once it was over, she quietly trudged outside towards the front of the school where the limo was waiting for her, Nathalie in the front seat and their driver waiting patiently for the two to get in. Gracelyn sighed and looked at Adrien who was walking down the stairs, chatting with Nino.

She quickly sent a text to him and walked passed the car, not wanting to sit inside of it when her father called to tell her the schedule for the rest of the day. She wanted to do nothing that her father told her to.

The jeans that loosely clung to her waist began to scuff against the sidewalk, tearing a small bit behind her heels. Clearly, she hasn't worn these jeans in months. Running a hand through her sloppy new hair, she walked as if she had ten pound weights attached to her ankles; like moving her legs was the most complicated task in the entire world.

She felt her phone buzz in her pocket but she chose to ignore it and quickly stepped up to the gates at the front of her home and pushed them open, stepping up the path and towards the front door. She pressed the key inside the lock and turned it the opposite way. Her brain was so foggy that it took her a minute to turn the key in the right direction and push the front door open.

She knew her father was home but she could care less. Ripping the key from the lock, she dropped them down into the dish next to the door and walked up the staircase and down the halls, towards her bedroom.

When she reached it, she dropped her school bag down and closed the door behind her. Stripping from her clothes, she stood in just her sports bra and boyshort panties, lazily stepping towards the mirror that hung from her wall. She stared at herself for several minutes, studying everything.

The scrapes, the cuts, the bruises... Everything that proved that she was nothing more than a monster. She remembers everything she did, all the harm she caused. She hurt so many people... And now everyone feared her.

Tears stained her eyes and streaked down her cheeks as she stepped away from the mirror and crawled under the safety of her blankets, feeling the warmth surround her body and keeping the cold air from touching her skin, or her heart.


End file.
